Love and Friendship
by Randomness85
Summary: Jack & Rose survive and they might just find a few friends they thought perished with the Titanic along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Come Josephine in my flying machine...and it's up she goes...up she goes..." Rose sang as she lay there staring up at the night sky.

She could no longer feel her body. She was numb from the cold. She tried to move, but couldn't. Everything had become a blur. The stars no longer seemed to shine and she couldn't feel Jack's hand on hers. She began to panic "Please someone help, please!" She cried out in a hoarse voice. She tried everything she could to move, but to no avail.

The night sky suddenly turned black and she couldn't see anything. She wasn't sure she was even alive anymore. "I'm sorry Jack, I let go." she managed to mumble as a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek.

She drifted off into her thoughts. She thought about Jack. She thought about the night he saved her life.

 _"Don't do it." He said as he stood up._

 _"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She recalled saying as he was trying to keep her from jumping._

 _"Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." He said as he extended his hand to her._

 _"No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"_

 _"No, you won't." He said as he slowly approached to throw his cigarette into the ocean._

 _"What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"_

 _"Well, you woulda done it already."_

 _"You're distracting me! Go away!"_

 _"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you." Jack said as he got closer to her._

 _"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!_

 _"I'm a good swimmer." Jack chuckled._

 _"The fall alone would kill you."_

 _"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." Jack said as he slowly removed his boots._

 _She remembered looking down at the water. "How cold?"_

 _"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" Jack asked as he looked her in her eyes._

 _"What?"_

 _"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..."_

 _She cut him off "I know what ice fishing is!"_

 _"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." He gestured with his chin towards the ocean. "it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think."_

 _They glanced at each other._

 _"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here."_

 _"You're crazy."_

 _"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Jack said extending his hand to her._

 _She reached for his hand and slipped. She screamed in fear. Jack grabbed her and pulled her back over causing him to fall on top of her. She remembered thats the moment she fell in love with him. His blue eyes were as blue as the ocean._

 _"Whew! I'm Jack Dawson."_

 _"Rose DeWitt Bukater."_

 _"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." He said laughing._

"I love you, Jack' she cried out. "I'm sorry''

"He saved me, but I couldn't save him" she thought.

Suddenly she seen a bright light.. "I've died" She cried out.

"Hello! Is there anyone alive out there?!" The voice called.

Rose felt her heart rate speed up as she realized she wasn't dead. She was still floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

She tried to turn her head to see where it was coming from, but she couldn't. "I've got to move!" She mumbled. "I'm not giving up like this!" Finally she managed to turn onto her side to see where the voice was coming from, making sure that it wasn't a figment of her imagination. Her eyes widened when she saw the boat making it's way among the dead bodies in search of survivors.

She looked over at Jack, his hair was frozen and his face was pale. Panic set in and she shook his frozen hand that was tightly gripping herswith all the strength she had. "Jack" He didn't move. "Jack don't do this, not here, now please! Wake up!" She begged and pleaded. He had to wake up.

"Jack," Rose urgently shook Jack's hand again "There's a boat. There's a boat, Jack." He didn't move. He just floated there.

"Jack! Wake up! There's a boat!" She said, her voice hoarse.

"Jack...there's a boat...," Jack wasn't giving any sign of life. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. That promise he had gotten from her was his good-bye.

Rose laid her cheek against his frozen hand. "I love you Jack" she cried.

"Rose, its so cold?" His voice was weak.

"Oh, Jack!" she cried out as tears ran down her face. "I thought I lost you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy" Jack said trying to calm things.

"There's a boat! We'll miss it if we don't hurry, Jack" Rose looked around in panic and spotted a frozen crew member with a whistle sticking out of his mouth.

"Hold onto my hand Jack and whatever you do, don't let go!" Rose was trying not to panic anymore than she already was. She didn't know how to swim, but she'd be damned if she was going to give up because that whistle was their last chance.

Moving fast, she yanked the whistle out of the officers mouth and placed it in her own. With the last of her strength, she blew on the whistle, determined to make the officer in the boat hear her. Determined to get both herself and Jack to safety.

"Come about!" a voice hollered, shining a light right on Jack and Rose.

After being lifted into the boat, Rose fell unconscious...


	2. Chapter 2: April 16, 1912

It had been one day since being rescued. Jack hadn't left Rose's bedside. He looked fragile and pale. As he sat holding her hand in his, he thought about all of the things they talked about doing. He thought about her telling him that when the boat docked, she was getting off with him. Tears began to fall down his face as he realized none of it may ever happen. She had to wake up, she just had to. She was now his world. She meant everything to him and without her, he couldn't go on.

"Please, Rose WAKE UP!"

He thought of the promise he had her make while they were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. To never let go. She couldn't let go, she promised.

He squeezed her hand and begged and pleaded for her to wake up. "Please wake up. I can't lose you" His voice was shaky, barely covering the sob that broke out.

"I love you, Rose. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I need you." He said crying.

A nurse came over to Jack

"My name is Amanda and I will be the nurse this shift."

"Hi, Amanda. I'm Jack, Jack Dawson"

"Has Mrs. Dawson made any movements?"

"No she hasn't" He kept his voice low and spoke slowly to relay a sense of steadiness, like the calm before a storm of grief."

Amanda could see the sadness in his eyes and could hear the grief in his voice. She felt bad for him.

I'll go get the doctor" Amanda said as she ran out of the room.

A few minutes later the nurse returned with the doctor.

"Hi Mr. Dawson, I'm Dr. James Baggett, " the doctor said.

"Pleased to meet you" Jack replied.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room while I check her"

"I'm not leaving her! Not until I know she's alright!" Jack said with authority in his voice.

"Please Mr. Dawson, it will only take a few minutes" He knew that getting him to leave the room wasn't going to be easy, if even possible.

"NO, IM NOT LEAVING HER, UNDERSTAND" Jack yelled.

"Let him stay" Amanda said. She had already heard about him yelling and refusing to leave when the nurse before her had tried to get him to lay down and rest.

"Fine" Dr. Baggett said ...

"Her vitals are good and her temperature is normal. I don't hear anything out of the ordinary in her lungs."

"Why isn't she moving?" Jack asked. Just then, Rose squeezed Jack's hand. "Oh my god, Rose!" Jack yelled out, his blue eyes grew wide and began to sparkle.

Rose's eye's flew open "Where am I?" She asked confused.

"You're aboard the Carpathia" replied the doctor.

"We were saved?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, Rose. We were saved. You fell unconscious when you were lifted into the boat. I was so scared. I thought I lost you"

"Never let go. You made me promise." Rose said looking deep into Jack's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Jack" She said as her green eyes met his blue eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Dawson you have been out for awhile now. Would you like something to eat and drink?" asked Amanda.

Rose was silent for a moment. She was looking back and forth from Jack to the nurse. Why was she calling her Mrs. Dawson? She had to admit that she liked the sound of it.

"Yes and please call me Rose" she replied.

"Ok, Rose" Amanda replied with a warm & friendly smile.

"This young man here, Mr. Dawson sure does love you. He refused to leave you. He even gave the nurse before Amanda a hard time. He has refused to rest and eat or drink" Mr. Baggett said to Rose.

"I'll be going now Mr & Mrs. Dawson. If you need me, have Amanda come fetch me. Take it easy, PLEASE!" Dr. Baggett said as he looked at Rose and Jack and headed over to the other patients.

"Mr. Dawson would you like some food now?" Amanda asked as the doctor was leaving.

"Yes please."

"I will be back" Amanda said as she walked off.

Jack kissed Rose on her forehead. "You saved us. You saved us both, Rose" He put his hand on her cheek.

"You saved us and I thought I lost you. I kept thinking of the promise I had you make, to never let go. I wasn't sure if I could have went on without you, Rose. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible." Jack said as tears once again fell down his face.

"I love you too, Jack. I had to save us. When I couldn't wake you up, I got really scared and I too thought about the promise to never let go. I was going to lay there and die with you. I just couldn't see my self going on without you. I was so scared, Jack." Rose's voice was brittle.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Rose." Jack said before claiming her lips with his.

"I'm back" Amanda said with a big smile and blushing cheeks. "You two cut it out" she said giggling.

"Sorry, Amanda" Rose and Jack both replied.

"Here's your food and tea. Please eat it all. Place the trays on the table there when done. I'll let you two be. If you need anything, just holler." Amanda said as she walked off.

Rose & Jack finished their food and sat their trays on the table.

"Jack, can we go out and walk around? I'm tired of this bed."

Jack didn't even answer Rose. He immediately jumped up and started yelling "AMANDA! AMANDA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm coming" Amanda replied as she was walking towards them. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Rose wants to know if we can go out and walk around, she's tired of being in bed."

Amanda looked to Rose, "Do you feel nausea or anything?"

"I feel fine, really." Rose answered.

"I see no harm in it as long as you're feeling fine" Amanda said.

"Thanks, Amanda" Rose said as she hugged Amanda.

"You two have fun" Amanda was in awe of the two lovers. She had never seen two people look at each other the way they did. It made her wonder If she'd ever find a love like that.


	3. Chapter 3: Molly

Molly!

Rose and Jack were standing out on the deck of the Carpathia looking around when Rose spotted Molly. She was headed their way.

"Jack! It's Molly" Rose said as she gripped Jack's hands tighter.

"What if she tells mom and Cal that I'm here?" Rose questioned with fear in her voice.

Jack arched his eyebrows "Rose, I don't think Molly would do such a thing. She doesn't seem like that type of person."

"You're right. I'm just worried, that's all. I don't want them to know that either of us survived."

Jack pulled her into his tight embrace while caressing her hair. "We'll be okay, I promise."

Rose buried her face into his chest. "I'm afraid that she'll..." Rose's words were cut short when she looked up and seen Molly ascending the stairs right in front of them. Rose stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Rose, is that you Rose? Jack?" Molly questioned with hope in her voice.

"Y-yes M-Molly" Rose answered with fear in her voice.

"Oh thank heaven's that you're both alive" Molly said as she tightly hugged rose.

"I, we, your mother and I watched the ship go down while you two were still on it!" Molly's hug tightened around Rose.

"Your mom, oh your mom is so distraught. She thinks you're dead" Molly told Rose as she let go of her.

"Good. Let her continue to think I'm dead." Rose said, showing no emotions.

"Now now Rose, your mother loves you."

"No she doesn't. She never did. All she cared about was marrying me off to that horrible bastard Caledon Hockley. Money is all she cared about. She never cared for me, her own child." Rose had a voice full of anger and her face was turning red. "Damn her, Molly! Damn her for everything she ever did to me!"

"You didn't see the look she had or hear the heart breaking screams and cries she let out when the ship went down." Molly said with tears falling down her cheeks. She knew Ruth was horrible, bit she also knew that she loved Rose.

"I don't care Molly. I really don't. You have no idea what a horrible, self centered bitch my mother is. She knew I was unhappy with Cal. She didn't care that I'd be miserable married to him. She just wanted the money so she wouldn't have to work as a seamstress." Rose replied, the anger still showing on her face and heard in her voice.

"Rose, my child, your mother loves you wether you choose to believe it or not. I have listened to your mothers heart breaking sobs since the ship went down. She knows she was wrong. She told me that she knew she had made a mistake. She just wanted you to be taken care of." Molly said.

"Oh, really? Is that why she forced me to get engaged to Cal? Cal of all people?" Rose questioned angrily. "Molly please don't tell her I'm alive. I don't want anything to do with her or Cal. If Cal finds out, he'll make our lives a living Hell. Mother will make me go back with them and she'll force me to marry Cal." Rose pleaded with Molly.

"Rose, she's your mother. I think you should at least let her know that you're alive and well. I honestly don't believe she'd force you back with Caledon Hockley.."

"He's horrible Molly. If he finds out Jack & I are alive, he'll try to kill us again. He had Jack locked below deck when the ship started sinking. After I freed Jack, Cal chased Jack & I to the middle of the sinking ship and shot as us. So you see, Molly, I can't risk either of them finding out about our survival." Rose replied with hurt in her voice. "He could have killed us".

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I had no idea" Molly said as she hugged Rose again. "If you won't tell your mother, I promise not to. Promise me that you'll at least think about it?"

Jack pulled Rose around so she was facing him.. "Rose, this is your mother were talking about here. You don't want to let her think you're dead and you don't want her not to be a part of your life. You're supposed to love your mother no matter what."

"But Jack!" Rose stammered. "I can't believe this!"

"But nothing, Rose! How would you feel if you thought your child was dead and then later found out they have been alive the whole time? I know how it feels not having a mom or dad. I miss my parents more than anything. I'd give anything to have them back or just to hear their voice and see their face one more time."

Rose interrupted "So, you want me to forgive her and act as though none of this ever happened? I can't do that. Because of her I was miserable and I almost lost you."

Jack looked down into her eyes. "I'm not saying to forget everything she's ever done wrong, Rose. I'm saying to at least give it a try."

If Rose were honest with herself, she had to admit that Jack was right. She wouldn't want to be in her mothers place right now. She didn't think she could handle it. _"I'll do it for Jack!"_ She whispered to herself.

"For you, I will." Rose kissed Jack's cheek.

Molly cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad to hear this. Your mother will be relieved and full of joy to know that you're alive and well."

"Before I forget to mention it, I have a place in New York if you and Jack need a place to stay."

Jack looked at Molly stunned.. _"I can't take her up on this offer."_ Jack thought to himself. Then he looked at Rose. His beautiful Rose. His Rose needed a roof over her head and food to eat. He didn't have any money right now. He couldn't have her laying her head just anywhere. It hurt his pride to think of even accepting Molly's offer. He had to think of Rose and swallow his pride. He looked at Rose and sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you Molly. We could sure use it until we can afford a place of our own.!

"Nonsense child, you and Rose can stay as long as you'd like. Forever perhaps!" Molly laughed.

Jack and Rose both joined in on the laughter.

"Well, I better get back to my room. I'm tired. I'll talk to you two later" Molly said as she headed off.

"At least we have a place to stay" Rose said as she hugged Jack.

Jack tightened his embrace on Rose. He was happy that Rose would have a safe place to go, but he was kicking himself for not being able to do it on his own. Rose deserved someone who could give her the world and make sure she was financially secure. She deserved nothing but the best.


	4. Chapter 4: Victoria and Edward

_**[In this chapter, Rose and Jack meet two orphaned children]**_

Jack and Rose had been standing out on deck looking down at the passengers in steerage for what seemed like days.

Rose couldn't take her eyes away from two children. They had fair skin, cotton white hair and deep blue eyes. The girl had waist link hair which laid in curls. They were hugging each other tightly and their eyes looked heavy. The boy had a doleful expression on his face while the girl had a vacant expression on hers. "Poor things." Rose sighed. "Jack, those two children look to be no older than four and eight years. They are all alone." Her voice was thick.

Jack looked at Rose and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he seen the look in her eyes. He too had been watching the young children. "I couldn't imagine being alone at such a young age and in a circumstance such as this." His voice was brittle. He pulled Rose into a hug and kissed her on her forehead. "I am sure glad I have you, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't."

"I feel so sorry for them, Jack. They've all lost so much." Rose went quiet as she fell deep in thought.

"Rose! Hello Rose!" Jack said as he realized she was now lost in though. He pulled out of the hug, she still stood there lost in though. He stepped in front of her and started waving his hands. "Earth to Rose!" He couldn't help but giggle when she jumped.

Her eyes lit up and her frown was now a mile long smile. "I just had the best idea, Jack!"

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at her curiously. "What might that be, my love?"

"We can adopt them!" Her voice was appealing.

Jack was surprised that Rose was saying this. It was a nice idea, but he didn't want to encourage it just to see her let down. Jack knew there was a chance that someone would be waiting for them when the ship docked. "Rose, that is nice and all, but what if they have family waiting for them?" His voice was flat.

Before he knew it, Rose was running down the steps towards the two children.

"ROSE!" He yelled after her. "Rose, stop! Come back!" He had to stop her, or at least try to. He didn't want her to get her hurt again.

"Not now, Jack" She yelled as she ran faster.

"She is crazy!" Jack said to himself trying not to laugh at her tone of voice and her hair flying in the wind as she ran. He had to admit the site of her running made him giggle. He also knew that he shouldn't make light of the situation at hand. Rose was about to do something she shouldn't. "I've gotta catch her and stop her!" He said to himself.

Rose had quit running and started to power walk. She went to turn around to see if Jack was behind her and as she did, he ran up behind her and scooped her up into his arms. "Jack, put me down, now!" She demanded.

"No, Rose! I'm stopping you before you make a mistake and end up hurt. I can't stand to see you hurt again," His voice was brittle and tears filled his eyes.

Rose put her hand on Jack's cheeks "Im not going to get hurt. I just want to make sure their alright. I want to make sure they have family waiting for them."

"What if they don't, Rose? What if they don't have anyone waiting then what, huh?"

"Then we'll take them with us."

"What if they don't want to go with us, Rose? If they do want to go with us, how would we take care of them?" Jacks questioned her with confusion in his voice. "This is a mistake you nor I want to make!"

She kidded his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. "Nonsense, Jack! Just trust me, please!"

He looked deep in her eyes and he seen that fire burning, the same fire he fell in love with. He couldn't stop her now. "O-okay.." He stuttered.

"Now put me down, Jack" Rose said through laughter.

"If you insist my love.." He put her down and grabbed her hand.

Together they walked up to the children. They looked even more sad up close. Rose wanted to wrap them both in her loving embrace. She wanted so badly to change back the time. She had never seen anyone look so sad before. She looked at Jack and then back at the children. A tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Rose bent down on her knees and extended her hand out to the girl who had been staring at her. "I'm Rose, Rose Dawson. What might your name be?"

At first the girl seemed afraid. She looked down at her brother and then back to Rose and extended her hand out to Rose. "I'm Victoria, Victoria Newsome."

"Nice to finally know your name, Victoria." She extended her hand out to the boy. "And what is your name young man?"

The boy perked up and extended his hand out to Rose. "My name is Edward Thomas Newsome!"

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Rose said as she let go of his hand.

Rose pulled Jack to the front of her and introduced him. "Victoria and Edward meet my husband, Jack!"

Jack extended his hands to Victoria and Edward. "Nice to meet you both."

"Don't you think that you should ask them what you came down here to ask?" Jack whispered to Rose. "Or shall I ask for you?"

Rose looked at Jack confused. What had she even came down here For? She questioned to herself A few moments later she remembered. "Right." She said almost laughing.

Victoria must have known what they were doing there. She stood up and looked at Rose with tears in her eyes. "We don't have any family. Mom and dad were the only family we had."

Rose gasped and threw her arms around Victoria. "I am so sorry." She felt her heart fall to her feet. She could feel her pain and it was terrible. She had never felt such sadness and pain before. "Would you and your brother like to join Jack and I?" Tears were now falling fast down her cheeks. Rose looked up to Jack who was wiping the tears away from his own eyes.

"What do you say, Edward? Do you want to join Rose and Jack?" Victoria asked her brother.

Edward jumped right up into Jack's arms. "You bet I would!" Edward was now grinning from ear to ear. He placed his head on Jacks' shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Jack!"

Rose watched the boy as he held tight to Jack and felt that she needed to let them know that this wasn't permanent. It hurt her to even think of it. She was now crying and her voice was shaky. "Now, this will only be until the ship docks." Rose said while looking at the two children. They both frowned at her words. This made Rose's stomach turn and she felt sick.

Molly had been standing behind them long enough to hear what Rose said about the children only staying with them until the ship docked. She didn't like the way Rose sounded when she said it. She also seen how the little boy was clinging to Jack. She had to speak up. "Nonsense!"

Jack and Rose both turned around surprised to see Molly again.

"What, Molly? What is nonsense?" Jack and Rose asked at the same time.

Molly got closer to them. "What Rose said about them only staying with you two until the ship docks." Molly sighed. "It's nonsense!"

"They can't go with us. We don't have a place of our own nor do we have money to take care of them." Rose was on the verge of tears again. She leaned in close to Molly. "Jack and I aren't even legally married, yet!"

Molly placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "You two have a place to stay, a permanent place if you want it. You will have money and you CAN adopt those children, my child. You don't have to be married."

"Really, Molly? You are giving us a permanent place to live and money?" Rose was in total shock now.

"Well, yes. I think of you and Jack as my own children." Molly smiled.

"Also, You mean Jack and I can adopt these children and give them a new loving family?" Rose was ecstatic!

"All you have to do is go to the courts when the ship docks and tell them that their parents perished with the Titanic. They'll surely give them you and Jack."

Jack and the kids were now giggling. They had heard everything. Jack giggled "She is wonderful isn't she, Edward?"

"And beautiful too!" Edward giggled.

"Wonderful and beautiful!" Victoria said.

Rose heard everything they said. She turned back to look at them and blushed "Oh you guys!"

She wrapped her arms around Jack and Victoria while Jack held Edward and pulled Molly into the hug. She looked at all of them and smiled. Her and Jack could raise Victoria and Edward and they could call them theirs. She was so happy that she squealed. She was finally getting everything she ever wanted. She had a man who was everything to her. He had saved her in every way a girl could be saved.

 _ **[I just had an urge to add two children...Victoria and Edward are just the names that came to mind]**_


	5. Chapter 5

The following day found Rose, Jack and the kids exploring the Carpathia. They got to eat a nice breakfast and lunch, thanks to Molly. Jack and Rose learned more about the kids. Rose learned that Victoria was nine years and not eight like she had thought. Edward however was four years. Edward had been glued to Jack since he jumped into his arms. Jack was quite smitten with him already.

"I like to draw." Edward said out of the blue. "I like to draw people, animals and trees.'

Jack ruffled Edward's hair. "I like to draw too!"

Edward's eyes widened and began to sparkle. "Really Jack?! I like you more already!"

"Yes. In fact I used to sell my drawings to make a living. I only got ten cents a piece, but that was alright."

Edward cocked his head sideways. "I've never had ten cents before. What does it look like? "

Jack explained it to him. He couldn't show him because he hadn't a dime to his name. He felt ashamed for the first time since he could remember. He sighed. "I'll be able to show you one day soon and you'll have a dime of your own. I promise you that."

Edward wrapped his arms around Jack's leg "Thank you!"

Jack looked down at the little boy wrapped around his leg and smiled.

Victoria spotted a man with black hair leaning over the side of the ship. "Look there!" She squealed and pointed to the man leaning over the side of the ship. "Is he crazy?" She yelled. "He is gonna fall into the water, AGAIN!" This time she was louder about it.

"No need to yell." Rose said calmly.

The man looked up at them and was frozen in place. "Dios mio! That's Rose!" The man said to himself.

Rose was in total shock when her eyes met his face. She too was frozen in place. "Jack, am I seeing things or is that man Fabrizio DeRossi?"

"Rose are you.." Jack's words were cut short. He too seemed to be frozen in place. He had to be seeing things, he thought. "Fabri is just a figment of my imagination. No that can't be because Rose sees him too."

"Why are you two staring at that crazy man like that and why is he staring at her?" Victoria asked.

"Oh my god it is Fabri!" Jack mumbled as he took off down towards him.

Victoria kept talking to Rose but she didn't budge. She decided to shake her arm since nothing else was working. "Rose, Rose, Rose why are you staring at the crazy man?"

"W-what? I just seen a g-ghost!" Rose stuttered. "Fabri is dead."

Victoria side eyed Rose like she was going insane "He's not a ghost. I seen him too and so did Jack."

"Oh my god! By the way, he's not crazy." Rose grabbed Victoria and sighed. "He is Jack's best friend. We thought he perished with the Titanic."

"Fabri", Jack said quietly as he touched his shoulder.

Fabri jumped startled. He had been so lost looking at Rose trying to decide if she were real or not, that he didn't notice jack approach. He hugged Jack "Dios mio, its Jack"

"I thought you were gone" Jack said as he returned the hug with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Dios Mio no!" Fabri replied with a look of shock.

"You're gonna make it to America, Fabri!" Jack said as he laughed.

"Oh yes, Jack! Yes, yes yes! I get to see America" Fabri sighed. "I can't find Helga, Jack. I think she perished in the sinking."

"Don't give up just yet, Fabri. Maybe she is here on the ship, under a different name." Jack said to his friend as he hugged him. He could feel his pain though he his it well.

"I'm sure Rose would like to see you. Oh and you have to meet our children." Jack said as he walked towards the steps.

"You don't have children Jack.. Not so soon… it takes nine months to make one baby.." Fabri was laughing as he thought Jack was joking about having children.

"Yeah, Rose and I are going to adopt two orphans when we get off this ship."

Fabri didn't know if he was being serious or not so he laughed. "You with kids?" He scrunched his nose up and his eyes brows were now knitted close together. Fabri remembered the conversation he and Jack had a few days before they won those tickets.

They were sitting on a park bench when a man walked by with three kids.

Jack shook his at as the man passed. "You know, Fabri, I can never imagine myself having kids of my own."

Fabri laughed. "Jack, you will have many kids. Everywhere we go, women throw themselves at you."

"No, I mean I never want kids of my own."

Fabri was surprised at this since Jack was always so good with his niece. "I assumed that you would want kids. The way you are with my niece, you are a natural!"

"Nah, I don't want to be fixed to one place. I want my freedom to come and go as I please. I enjoy going from place to place."

He looked at Jack and noticed the look in his eyes. The look of seriousness. "Oh my God! You are serious, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Yes."

They approached the steps and Rose stood at the top with the two children beside her. She watched as Jack and Fabrizio ascended the stairs towards her. She still couldn't believe that he was alive. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "He really alive!" she said to herself.

Fabri pulled Rose into a hug. "Nice to see you alive and well."

"Its nice to see you too, Fabri!"

After talking with Jack, Rose and the two kids, Fabri asked to be alone for a few minutes. He walked over to railing of the ship and looked out into the ocean cursing it for all it had done. It stole his love and broke his heart . He had never felt so much pain before. He felt like he was quickly losing himself. He hadn't know Helga long, but he loved her. If only he had made her come with him during the sinking. "I love you Helga" he silently whispered to the wind.

Suddenly Fabri was lost in though. He remembered watching Helga, that's when he fell in love with her. He remembered them smiling at each other while looking for their cabins, his heart once again felt warm. He went back to the night they danced together at the party and remembered her laughing and smiling. Oh how he wished he could go back to that night. He remembered asking her if he could put his hands on her waist, and she said yes. Oh how wonderful it was. He remembered the last time he seen her, when Titanic started sinking. He was pleading for her to come to America with him. He felt rage as he recalled her demanding parents refusing to let her go. "Damn them!" He said to himself. Then he remembered the kiss. He kissed Helga passionately, before tearfully leaving and telling her that he would never forget her.

Jack and Rose were watching him. They knew what he was thinking about. Jack wanted to take his best friends pain away. He knew he couldn't, so he stood there helpless. It hurt him to see his friend like this.

Rose was also thinking of Helga. She hugged Jack tight and laid her head on his chest as her grief took over her . "Jack, I should have grabbed her ."

You couldn't, Rose. You would have fallen too." Jack said as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Jack, I keep seeing her. The look in her eyes. She was horrified, Jack." Rose cried out. "She was holding onto the bars for dear life, Jack. I cant get it out of my mind. She looked at me with a tearful look before she lost her grip and fell."

Jack hugged rose tighter "Rose, its not your fault." He too remembered that moment. He remembered her silent tearful plea. He felt guilty too. He couldn't let Rose find out for she would blame herself even more.

Rose pulled out of the hug and stood beside Jack gripping his hand tightly. They just stood there looking at Fabri. Both wondering how to comfort him. He was still looking out over the ocean. Silently cursing it and damning her parents.

"Why? Why Helga? I love her." Fabri yelled out to the ocean.

Jack walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. He turned and almost collapsed into Jack's arms.

"Why, Jack? Why? I love her."

Jack didn't know what to say so he just stood there hugging his friend. He didn't know why any of this happened. He felt tears falling down his face as he embraced his friend. They stood there for what seemed like days. Fabri finally stood up and dried his face and thanked Jack for lending him his shoulder to cry on.

"Look, Jack, The Statue of Liberty!" He had a faint smile on his lips. He had finally made it to America. He had always assumed it would be much more joyous, but no, he had lost his Helga. He would never find another Helga. He would just have to live for her. He had to find someway to cope with her loss. He couldn't be crying all the time because he was Fabrizio De Rossi and he had to continue living.

Jack and Rose just looked at him smiling. Jack was relieved to see his friend smiling again even if it was a faint smile. He knew that he was heartbroken and angry, but his friend would be ok. He would make sure of that.

Jack placed his hand on Fabri's shoulder "glad to see you smiling".

Fabri turned to face Jack "Jack, you are not my friend."

Jack wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. He had thought of Fabri as more than a friend, he thought of him as a brother. He was hurt by this. His eyes widened, he stepped back and placed his hands in his pants pockets "Fabri! Why would you say that? I've been a great friend to you."

Fabri looked at him, his eyes wide "You're my brother." He said as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Relieved, Jack laughed "You scared me".

Rose watched with tear filled eyes as the two talked and laughed together. She was happy for Jack and for Fabrizio. Jack had his besfriend and Fabrizio had someone to see him through this heartbreaking time.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly came up to them out of breath, as if she had been running. "I have been looking for you! The ship has docked. Come now, we must go" She grabbed Rose by the hand pulling her off. Rose had a hold of Victoria's with her left hand while she was tightly gripping Jack's hand, with her right hand. Jack had a hold of Edward's hand. Molly was dragging them all along.

Fabri busted out into a hysterical laugh "I see who the boss is." As he followed trying to keep up.

They were almost to the exit of the ship when they ran into Cal. Rose gasped in total shock. Her eyes widened and her grip on Jack's hand grew tighter. She didn't expect this and she wasn't ready to deal with him right now.

"What a total surprise." Cal said as he was looking at Rose. "I see you survived and so did your gutter rat there."

Rose's face was red with anger as her grip became even tighter on Jack's hand. "He's not a gutter rat, you bastard!" Her eyes shots flames at him. "His name is Jack do you hear me, Cal!"

Jack pulled her closer to him placing his hand around her waist. "Calm down Rose. Just ignore him."

Cal was laughing as he stepped closer to Jack and Rose. "You're not going anywhere with this gutter rat. You're my fiance and I will not be made a fool of! You will leave this ship with me! Do you understand that?" He said with anger clear in his voice and showing on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're no longer my fiancé. You made that clear when you shot at Jack and I. I don't want you and I sure as hell don't need you! I LOVE Jack, I NEVER loved you!" Rose made a fist with her free hand and pulled back, She was ready to sock him right in the nose when Fabri grabbed her hand.

"Rose, NO! Fabri shouted. "He's not worth it!"

"I'll say" Ruth said as she stepped in between Rose and Cal. "I thought I made myself clear, Mr. Hockey, when I told you to stay away from my daughter!" She glared at Cal with a look of anger. "I meant what I said and I will kill you myself!" Her words were cold and her look was one Rose had never seen on her mother.

Cal looked Ruth in the eyes "Ruth, I'm sure you are just talking nonsense." He smiled at her "You'll be working as a seamstress if Rose marries that gutter rat."

Ruth laughed right in his face as she got closer to him. "I'd rather work as a seamstress than have you marry my daughter!" Ruth's eyes were shooting flames. She couldn't believe that she had even thought of her daughter marrying him. He was a monster and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

"Have it your way, Ruth." Was Cals reply. He stepped back over to look Rose in the eyes "I'll be seeing you Rose, I promise you that!"

Rose cringed at this. She never wanted to see him again. She hated him more than she ever thought was possible.

"Cal, we must be going" Molly chimed in as she grabbed Ruth and Rose by the hand. "Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him" Molly said with a smile.

Rose broke away from Molly's grip and turned back towards Cal. Before they could turn around , Rose had already made a fist and punched Cal right square in the nose. "You bastard!" Rose yelled. "Leave me alone Caledon Hockley! I hate you and I want you out of my life, FOR GOOD!" Rose screamed while looking him right in the eyes.

"You'll pay for this Rose! I PROMISE!" Cal yelled while wiping the blood from his face. "You're nothing but a whore."

Rose didnt say anything, she just punched him in the nose again. That was the last thing he remembered.

"Wow Rose." Jack said as he grabbed her into his embrace. "That should teach him about messing with a fiery red head." Everyone laughed.

"Now let's go my Rose. We need to get out of here." Jack said as he grabbed her hand.

Rose turned to face her mother. She didn't want to see her mother until she was off this ship and settled. If she was honest with herself, she was afraid. Afraid of seeing her mother. The woman who was determined to make her life a living hell. Rage filled her as she thought about all of the stuff she had put her through. "You! H-how did you know I was alive, mother?" She hadn't told her and Jack sure didn't. "Did Molly tell you?" She stood there staring at her mother. She had on the same dress as the night of the sinking. She carried her hand bag and her hair was a mess. She wasn't wearing shoes nor did she have on any jewelry. Rose wondered why she was looking rather tattered.

"Not exactly.." She paused.. What would Rose think of her now? She had already thought her a horrible mother. She had to tell her the truth no matter what. " I, well I had seen you and Jack out on deck with those two children. I wasn't sure it was really you at first because of the way those two kids were latched to you and you don't have kids." Ruth's voice was brittle. "I kept telling myself that it wasn't you. I watched the ship go under with you on it. I thought you were d-dead, Rose. I thought you were gone!" Ruth was fighting back tears. "I seen you again hugging Jack and I knew for a fact it was you. I have been watching you most of the day today, Rose."

Molly interrupted Ruth. "I asked her what she was looking at and she pointed to you and Jack. She asked me if she was seeing things and I told her that it was really you."

Before Rose could say anything, Ruth was wrapping her arms around her. Something she had done before. Tears filled her eyes as she stepped back and looked at Rose. "I am so sorry for everything Rose. All of it. I was wrong. I should have loved you like a mother should love her daughter." Ruth fell to her knees. "Please forgive me Rose, please! I know I don't deserve it, but please just forgive me." Ruth begged.

Rose was taken aback and didn't know what to say or think. She had never known her mother to be this way. Why hadn't she been this way all of her life. She could have been happy if only her mother were always like this. She was almost afraid. "Mother, I don't know what to say, really. I'm afraid.." Rose said.

"I know why you're afraid, my darling, I do and I don't blame you. I know that you think if you forgive me, I'll force you back with Cal. I promise not to do that. I know that you'd never be happy with him." Ruth said with sadness in her voice.

"I love Jack and I plan to marry Jack, mother. You will have to accept him or I can't forgive you." Rose said with a stern voice.

Jack looked at rose with confusion clear on his face " Rose."

"I told you Jack, if she can't accept you, I'm not forgiving her" Rose said again, this time with an attitude.

Before Jack could say anything, Ruth threw her arms around him, "Jack, if you make Rose happy, I accept you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, honestly I am. I know Rose loves you and I know you love her. I seen it that night at the dinner, but I was in denial. Somehow that love intensified between the dinner and the sinking. I seen the heartbreak in her eyes when they forced her into the life boat. I seen it in yours that night too. I've never seen anyone look at each other the way you two do. I was just so afraid. I always wanted Rose to live comfortable and not have to worry about anything. I knew everything I did and said was wrong, but I didn't care." Ruth said with regret in her voice.

Jack looked at Ruth "I know why you didn't want her with me. It was because I'm not rich. I'll be honest, I have nothing. No money and no place of my own. But I promise you that I will take care of Rose. I love her more than anything in this world. She is everything to me."

Ruth looked at Jack and Rose with a doleful look. "So, am I forgiven?" She was afraid of their answer. She wanted Rose in life. She needed her daughter now more than ever. She loved her. She was kicking herself for not showing her sooner.

Rose was quiet and thinking. What if she forgave her and she went back to her old ways. What if she didn't forgive her and she didn't go back to her old ways? The what if's were driving Rose mad. She could forgive her and see how things went. She'll just put up a guard just to be safe.

Rose turned her head to face Jack. "Jack?"

Jack looked at her and wondered if they'll regret forgiving her later or not. Only one way to find out he thought. "Rose, I say you forgive your mother" Jack said with a sure look. He had a feeling that things would be different if she forgave her mother.

Rose grabbed jacks hand squeezing it. "Mother, I forgive you.." she said.

"Oh thank heavens" Molly said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Dios Mio, its a miracle!" Fabri shouted. Which made everyone in the room laugh.

Molly clapped her hands together "Ruth will be coming with me on my work trips. We've already discussed it. She's going to also volunteer her time at the women's shelter." She said with a huge smile.

Rose was shocked "Why mother! I'm really surprised by this." Maybe her mother has changed. Before shed say that those women were below her and they didn't deserve any help. Rose stared at her mother with curious eyes. She was getting kind of anxious about their future.

"Does this mean you'll be our grandmother? Edward asked Ruth as he grabbed her hand.

"Edward!" Victoria elbowed him.

Ruth looked at the boy then back at Jack and Rose. She was confused. Why was this boy asking her this? "Care to explain?"

"Jack and I are going to adopt both of them, Mother."

"Wonderful! Just what you two need.. More mouths to feed…" Ruth said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mother, there isn't a need for your sarcasm. Their parents perished with the Titanic and they don't have any family." Rose was now getting annoyed. How dare she! "

"They have orphanage's you know.. Ruth said.

Stop it mother or you'll give yourself a nose bleed!" Rose was now furious! Her face was red and she was on the verge of yelling at Ruth or much worse.

Jack noticed and decided to step between the two of them. "I see that you're already going back to your old ways. You think this is a bad idea, don't you? Not to worry yourself, Ruth, that's not the case. Molly has given us a permanent place to stay. We also have some money. The kids will be taken care of, Ruth and so will Rose."

"That's not what I meant, Jack! Ruth fired back.

"What exactly did you mean then, mother?!" Rose was now furious. She stepped right up to her mother so they were nose to nose. Her eyes were now shooting daggers into her mothers eyes. "How dare you even act like this after everything that's happened! These kids need a family and I'll do anything to give them that. Orphanage my ass! Why don't you take your goody two shoe, holier than thou behind to a homeless shelter. I hear they like people like you in places like that! You disgust me. I can't believe that just a few moments ago I forgave you only for you to say those things. I almost hate you, Mother!"

Jack cringed at Rose's words. "Rose!"

Rose never took her eyes off of Ruth. She threw her hand up to Jack. "I'm not done Jack!" She wasn't done. Her blood was boiling and she wanted her mother to hear her. "I don't want you in my life. I don't want you to know anything about my family and when we walk off of this ship, I never want to see you again! Do you understand what I'm saying, Ruth Dewitt Bukater!" The night of the sinking flashed in her mind. She remembered what her mother had about the boats. Ruth's voice echoed in her mind _. "Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded."_ Rose shook her head. "You should have been one of the unlucky ones." With that said, Rose turned around and grabbed the two kids by their hand. "Let's go."

Jack, Molly and Fabri were all just staring at her with their mouths open. They couldn't believe that she actually said that last part.

Molly knew this wasn't a joking matter, but she found it quite entertaining the way Rose was telling her mother off. She reminded her of herself at that age. She got close to Jack and whispered in his ear. "She's a pistol, Jack! I Hope you can handle her."

Jack started walking and Fabri followed. He looked back to see Ruth standing like a deer caught in headlights. He seen Molly talking to Ruth and she didn't look to pleased. "Stop Fabri! Let's wait on Molly,"

"Ruth I am very disappointed in you!" Molly said in a flash of anger. Molly was mad at Ruth and she couldn't believe she'd say such a thing.

"I'm not sorry, Molly!"

"I'm afraid you aren't welcome in my home. I will give you money for a hotel room and food for two weeks. Then after that you're on your own, Ruth."

"Molly! Please!"

"I was going to help you, Ruth, but I can't now because you're still an uptight bitch. Now I must be going!" Molly gave Ruth One-Hundred dollars and walked towards Jack and Fabri who had stopped to wait on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ride to Molly's house was quiet. Molly, Jack and Fabri couldn't tear their eyes away from Rose. They were still in shock over what she had said to Ruth.

Once the car stopped, Molly looked over at Rose who was staring out of the window. ''Well here we are, we are finally home!''

Rose smiled and sighed with relief. ''I was beginning to think we'd never make it!''

Jack opened the door and helped Rose out. Fabri jumped out afterwards and helped Molly out. Victoria stepped out and placed her hand into Rose's free hand while Edward grabbed a hold of Jack's free hand.

''This house is humongous!'' Edward squealed. ''I've never seen a house this big before!'' His eyes were filled with amazement.

Victoria looked up to Molly with a huge smile on her face. ''It is very nice Molly, we can't wait to see the inside.'' Her nor her brother had ever seen a house so big before. She felt kind of out of place and she was sure her brother did. ''Rose, you, Molly, Jack and Fabrizio must be used to grand homes.. My brother and I have never been in a house bigger than 2 rooms.''

Rose knew what the girl must be thinking so she knelt down far enough to look her in the eyes and smiled. ''Only Molly and I know what it's like to live in grand homes as you call them...'' Rose looked up at Jack silently questioning if she should tell her the truth. Jack gave her a wink and smiled. ''Jack and Fabri, well they were both poor before boarding the Titanic...''

''What? Jack and Fabrizio are poor too!?'' Victoria was now confused.. ''How did a rich girl like you end up with a poor boy?''

Rose laughed and placed her hand on the girls cheek ''I'll tell you all about it when you're older, I promise!''

Molly clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. ''Let's get inside out of the cold.'' Molly unlocked the front door opening it waiting for each one of them to enter before entering herself.

''I'll put on some tea and make something quick to eat.. Victoria and Edward, would you two mind helping me?'' Her and the kids headed off into the kitchen.

Rose looked around and smiled. ''Jack, this is beautiful!''

''I've never see anything like it, Rose''

Rose noticed something missing. She looked around for a bit and realized what it was. Molly didn't have any servants, which was unheard of for someone of her social class. Rose giggled at that. ''Jack, Molly doesn't have hired help..''

Jack started to giggle also. ''Molly is self sufficient, Rose..''

Fabri now eyed the two love birds.. ''What is self sufficient, Jack?'' He had never heard the word before so he was curious.

''Just means that she doesn't need any help..''

''Ah, I should have known!''

Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. ''I'll get it!'' Rose said as she made her way to the door.

Rose didn't expect to ever see the person at the door again. ''Amanda! What are you doing here?..''

''You forgot this.'' Amanda held out the coat that Rose had been wearing.

Rose didn't even realize she wasn't wearing it any longer. She looked down to see just her dress. ''You didn't have to..''

Amanda cut her off before she could finish. ''I'm sure this isn't something you'd want to lose. This fell out when I picked it up..'' She held up the Le Cœur de la Mer.

Rose gasped in shock and threw her hands over her mouth. ''Oh my God!..''

''This also fell out..'' She held up stacks of money.

Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing. That necklace was at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean! How could it be in the pocket of the coat she was wearing. That's when it hit her! ''That bastard!'' How could he do this? ''J-JACK!''

Jack was by her side a few moments later. ''What is it, Rose? What's wrong?..'' He noticed that Amanda was the one who had k locked on the door. He extended his hand to her. ''Nice to see you again Ama...'' Before he could finish, he seen her holding the necklace. His eyes grew wide. ''Where did you get that?''

''I'll tell you how, Jack! That bastard put it in the coat pocket after he had you framed for stealing it.. He then put the coat on me.. H-he thought that I'd go with him and you'd die locked away..'' She couldn't believe this.

Jack shook his head. ''Doesn't surprise me one bit. That explains why he ran us into the middle of the sinking ship and shot at us. It wasn't because he loved you!..''

Amanda didn't really know what to say because she had no idea who they were referring to. ''May I ask who you are referring to?''

''My ex fiance, Caledon Hockley, that's who!..''

Amanda hugged Rose.''Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry..''

''Thanks Amanda, for everything.'' Rose smiled at her.

Fabri walked towards them and that's when he caught sight of Amanda. She reminded him of an Angel the way she was standing there. Her smile was one that made the Angels sing. Her beautiful hair flowing freely and her curvy body.. She was even more beautiful than Helga, he thought. ''Hi, Amanda..'' He hoped that she would remember his name..

Amanda smiled at him. His beautiful eyes staring into hers. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was skipping beats. He was so handsome. His black hair, she just wanted to run her hands through it and the way his lips curved.. She wondered what they would feel like pressed against hers. "Stop it you don't stand a chance with him him!" She whispered to herself. Finally she found her voice. "Hi, Fabrizio.. Its nice to see you again." She smiled at him and before she realized it she was confessing her feelings for him. "I thought I'd never see you again and I'd be heartbroken if I didn't…." she fell silent. She couldn't believe what she had just said. Her face now red with embarrassment, she hung her head.

Rose & Jack noticed what was happening, but they had decided not to interfere.

"We'll leave you two alone for now. Come on Rose." Jack said while grabbing rose by the hand. "Let's go and see what Molly and the kids are making." They too disappeared into the kitchen.

Amanda still with her head hung down decided to break the silence. "Well, this is awkward.." She was embarrassed and disappointed in herself. She had never said anything like that to anyone.

Fabri was elated at her confession. He wanted to kiss her right now! But instead he walked over to her and wrapped her into a loving hug. Pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes and smiled. "It's OK, I feel the same way about you."

Amanda was relieved and her embarrassment was finally gone. She reached her arms up and pulled his head down, she placed her lips on his and they got lost in a passionate kiss.

They were so lost in the kiss, they didn't even notice that everyone was standing around them watching.

"Look at em go." Molly cheered!

Amanda jumped and pulled away from Fabri blushing. Fabri placed his arm around her waist and pulled her by his side. "She's a great kisser!"

Amanda was now giggling. "Thanks.."

Jack walked over to Fabri and placed his arm around his shoulder smiling. "Way to go Fabri. I see that some of my Dawson charm has rubbed off on you."

"You're wrong, Jack!" Fabri said laughing. "The De Rossi charm rubbed off on you."

Rose walked over to Amanda and grabbed her hand. "See, I told you Fabri had a thing for you."

Jack and Rose exchanged looks. "Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

"I know how to keep a secret, Jack!"

"Keeping a secret like this from me, Rose? Don't you trust me?" He was sure she had a good reason, but he had to mess with her about it.

"Jack, you would have told Fabri! I didn't want anyone getting hurt…" She hoped he would understand. "Its not that I don't trust you, Jack, because I do. I trust you with my life." She placed her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "I love you, Jack. I made a promise not to tell anyone."

"Jack, I made Rose promise not tell anyone. Neither of us were sure if Fabri would feel the same about me with him just losing his love on the Titanic. You are his best friend and you were sure to tell him. I didn't want him to know, until we had gotten to talk a little more. In all honesty, I didn't want to tell him. As you heard, it just slipped out." Amanda's eyes were pleading with Jack to forgive Rose for not telling him.

Jack was trying not to laugh at the seriousness of Rose and Amanda. He couldn't help it, he laughed. "I love you Rose."

Rose gasped and laughed. "You are such a Jerk, but I love you too, Jack."

Molly clapped again reminding everyone that other people were in the room. "It's as if you two are the only people in the world." Molly laughed. "Lets eat before it gets cold."

Dinner that night was full of laughter and conversations. Everyone was thankful for having each other.

After everyone finished dinner, Fabri demanded to escort Amanda home. He didn't want her walking alone. She agreed with him. That just meant that she would get some extra time with her new love.

Amanda hugged Rose. "It was nice seeing you all again, especially you Rose."

"Same here. You come by anytime you want." Rose said as she hugged her back.

She watched Amanda and Fabri walk out the door. She smiled. She was happy for them both.

Rose turned towards the kids and she looked at them, she seen they needed a bath. "What do you two kiddos say to getting a bath?"

"Yes, please!" They answered at the same time.

Rose gave Edward a good bath. She got him out and dressed him. She then made sure Victoria had a good bath. She got her dressed and brushed her hair. She had Jack help tuck them into bed. Once they were in bed, she read them 'The Ugly Duckling'. She got up and kissed them both on the forehead and told them goodnight. She turned out the light as she was leaving the room.

"We love you, Rose. Thank you for taking care of us." Victoria whispered through a yawn.

"I love you two also and its my pleasure." Rose whispered back through the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

Rose turned around and found herself in Jack's arms. He kissed her on the head. "You are amazing, Rose."

They headed off to their room for the night. Jack had just fell asleep when he heard Rose talking.

"Jack, what are we going to do about the necklace?"

"What, Rose,…" He had forgotten all about the necklace.

"The necklace, Jack… What are we going to do with it and what about the money?"

Jack sat up with his back against the headboard. He had forgotten about the money too. He fell silent… He remembered now.. "Well, I suppose you can send it back to Cal or we can keep it.."

"I'd rather burn it than send it back to that pompous bastard, Jack." She didn't want him having it because it held memories of her and Jack. "I am going to keep it." She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Whatever you please, Rose. Let's get some sleep."

Rose was awaken by the sun creeping through the curtains. She yawned and stretched out her arms hitting a sleeping Jack.

"Ow. What was that for!" Jack laughed rolling onto his side placing his arms around Rose.

Rose looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Jack, make love to me."

"Don't have to tell me twice, my love."

He removed her clothes and she removed his. They made love for what seemed like days.

Just as they were done, they heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Jack said as he headed for the door. When he opened it, he found Edward on the other side. "Good morning little guy."

"Morning? It's afternoon, Jack!" The little boy just laughed. "Molly wants to know if you two are coming down for brunch, since you missed breakfast."

Jack ruffled Edwards's hair. He had to admit he liked doing it. "We'll be right down."

Jack turned around to a bright eyed and smiling Rose. "He likes you Jack."

Jack smiled. "You know, I like him too. He reminds me so much of myself when I was a boy."

"I guess we better get dressed and head down before Molly sends a search team up here." Rose said through laughter.

They were greeted in the dining room by Victoria, Edward Molly and some man.

Rose and jack looked at each other confused.

Molly got up and introduced them to the man. "Rose, Jack, this is James Brown. My husband. Although we no longer live together."

Rose held out her hand to him. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Brown."

He laughed "Please call me, James."

Jack extended his hand out to James. "Please to meet you, James."

"A pleasure."

Molly wasn't sure how she was going to tell Rose and Jack the news she had received earlier through a telegram. Her voice was brittle and she had a grave expression on her face "I have something to tell you two."

Rose noticed this and frowned. "Molly, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Im afraid not, my child. My son and his wife recently welcomed a baby boy into this world." She now had tears flowing down her cheeks.

Rose put her arm around her shoulder and was trying not to cry herself. Molly was a strong woman , the strongest woman she had ever met. "Molly, please don't cry."

"My grandson is very sick."

"Molly, I-Im so sorry."

"I'm not sure when I'll be back. You guys make yourself at home while I'm gone." Molly forced a smile.

Molly hugged Jack, Rose and the children goodbye. "I'll see you as soon as he's better. You guys please take care while im away. If you need anything, just go to the bank. They already know of you two and they will give you money for whatever you need." James grabbed Molly's hand and out the door they went.

"Jack, I sure hope the baby will be OK." Rose couldn't help the tears that were falling. She hurt for Molly and her family.

"We'll pray for him, Rose. I'm sure he has some of the best doctors around. Besides you've met Molly.." Jack chuckled.

Jack wanted to take Rose and the kids out to get Rose's mind off of Molly's grandson. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"What do you three say we go out and find something fun to do!?"

"Yes Jack! Let's go shopping! Victoria jumped up and screeched.

"I suppose, Tori." She didn't know why she called her that, but, it sounded nice. She hoped Victoria wouldn't get upset with her. "That's what I'm going to call you from now on, if you don't mind that is."

"Of course not, Mommy! Im going to call you mommy."

Rose placed her hand on the girls cheek and rubbed it. "You can call me mommy if you want."

"Edward calls you Rosey when we are talking about you."

Rose placed a hand on Edwards head and ruffled his hair and laughed. "Is that right?"

He nodded his head.

"You two are amazing." She smiled and became bug-eyed… "Jack, did you hear them? They call me mommy and Rosie."

"Yes. And I call you my love!" Jack kissed her. "You know, We could all use something new. We should get going before all the stores are closed."

Jack and Edward were looking at toys while Tori and Rose were busy looking at dresses. Rose kept glancing over at them, admiring how Jack was with him. She wondered how he would be if they had a child of their own. Would he love it just as much or more than he loves these 2. She kicked herself for even questioning it. He's a great father and he'd love all the kids the same. She erased the thought from her mind and glanced near the back of the store when she spotted the art stuff. She grabbed Tori by the hand. "Lets go back here and see what all they have in the art section. Maybe they'll have something for Jack and Edward."

"Edward likes the real art stuff. He likes to draw with charcoal." Tori giggled.

Rose was looking at all of the art stuff they had to offer. She spotted a very nice portfolio that was a few inched bigger than the one Jack had on the Titanic. It was perfect. It was bound in black leather and had a stamp that locked and best of all, you could add extra paper when it ran out. Rose jumped up and down like a happy little school girl and clapped hands! "Perfect!"

Tori placed her hand over her mouth and giggled hysterically. "MOMMY, you're silly."

Rose giggled back at her. "Yes, I know." She spotted a smaller portfolio exactly like the one she picked out for Jack. She had to get it for Edward. "This one we'llget for Edward! What do you think, Tori?"

"He'll love it!"

They looked until they found pencils, pouches for the pencils and extra paper.

"What do you like to do, Tori?" Rose asked.

"I like to play with dolls and read."

Rose took hold of her hand again and lead her back over to the toy section where Jack and Edward were.

"What have you got there, my love?" Jack asked kissing her head.

"Drawing stuff for you and Edward. Tori and I picked them out." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you baby. I hadn't even thought of drawing. Now I will though. I can draw the most beautiful sight ever." He winked and grinned from ear to ear.

Rose laughed. "In your dreams, lover boy!"

They had spent hours it seemed, in the store. Night was approaching and It was time for dinner. "We had better head home." Rose said as she headed to the counter to pay for their items.

"Were gonna need to hail a car with all this stuff."

"Oh, Jack. Its not that far of a walk. We will manage."

Back at home Rose fixed a quick dinner. It wasn't anything grand because she only knew how to cook a few things. Everyone ate and then headed off to put away their new things. Rose bathed the children and dressed them in their new pajamas. After she had the children taken care of, she went and had her a nice bath. When she came out, she spotted Tori snuggling her doll and reading a book. She looked in the parlor and found Jack and Edward drawing. She walked up behind Edward to view his drawing. She was stunned. "W-Wow Edward! That is amazing… You're very talented. Jack, you have got to come see this!"

Jack walked over and his eyes grew big as saucers. "That is amazing, buddy!" He couldn't believe that a 4 year old child could draw so good.

"Its Rose and Victoria." He looked up from his drawing smiling. "Rose brushing Victoria's hair."

Jack was stunned at how life like his drawing looked. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. "Do you mind if I have this framed? I want to keep this. Its one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of seeing."

"I agree with Jack, Edward. This is exquisite work my boy."

"I don't mind. But I'm ready to go to bed now." He said through a yawn.

Jack carried him up to bed and tucked him in. "You're an amazing boy, I want you to know that. I love you." He kissed his head and headed for the door.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack turned out the light and watched him drift off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my boy." He just stood there watching him. Wondering if the child knew how much he had come to care about him. He just hoped that he and Rose would be able to adopt the two children. It would kill Rose if they couldn't. He couldn't let that happen. He was going to marry Rose and very soon. He couldn't risk losing the kids and her being torn apart because of it. He loved Rose and he loved the kids. They were becoming a family. Something that both he and Rose want more than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

June 1912- Letters

It had been almost 2 months since Molly left. She sent a letter addressed to Jack and Rose.

 _Hi, My Children Jack & Rose,_

 _Sorry that I haven't been keeping in touch while I've been away. I hope this letter finds you all doing well. Just writing to let you know of Lawrence Brown Jr. He is in much better health now. I've decided to stay in my home on Pennsylvania Street in Denver for a while longer. I have some things to do at The Denver Woman's Club. I hope to hear from you all soon. Hugs, kisses and love to all of you. –Margaret Brown_

"I'm so glad the baby is OK now!" Rose smiled at Jack. "I guess I should write her back and tell her all that's happened since she's been away."

"Great idea, Rose. Tell her everything!..."

 _Dear, Molly,_

 _We are so happy to hear about baby Brown. We prayed everyday for him to get well. You stay as long as you need to, Molly. Everything here is fine, really. Jack and I have some news of our own to share. We wanted to wait for you to return, but since you're staying where you are a bit longer, we decided that I should write and tell you all about it. Jack and I got married May First. We now officially have two children. We adopted them, can you believe it, Molly? They are officially Dawson's. Edward is just like Jack in the artistic department. That boy sure can draw. Victoria, who we now call Tori is so much like me. She is strong willed and is very feisty. We have more news to share. Fabrizio and Amanda got married the day after they left here. Amanda is expecting their first child in February. Are you ready for the other news? Jack and I are expecting a baby also! He/She is due in January. I have never been more happy in my entire life, Molly. I never dreamed my life could turn out this way. Jack is wonderful. He's truly my hero, Molly. Jack and I have been talking and he would like to take the kids and I to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. He wants us to see where he grew up. Edward keeps asking where his daddy is from and saying he wants to see it. Tori isn't to happy about it. She doesn't want to be on a train. That's all the news for now. We'll write again soon. Please take care. Lots of love. –Rose, Jack, Edward & Tori Dawson._

"I told her everything that's happened , Jack"

"I know she'll love all of it." Jack smiled.

Edward came running to Jack climbing up into his lap with a big smile on his face. "Our suitcases are packed, daddy!"

"That was quick, buddy!" He looked at the boy on his lap and smiled.

"Now we can see where you grew up, daddy"

"Yes, yes we can." He didn't really want to return to Chippewa Falls, but he would if his family wanted to. He hasn't been back there in five years. He had no reason to really. His parents were dead and he had no one there.

Rose noticed he was thinking, thinking of something not so pleasant. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rose, really. I'm fine.." He just lied to her. He didn't want to ruin their day by telling her. Maybe he'd tell her on the train or after they had arrived in Chippewa Falls.

Rose knew he was lying to her, but she didn't want to keep on asking and make things worse. "Ok. I love you."

"I'm going to send Fabri a letter and let him know that we'll be in Chippewa Falls, Rose."

 _Dear, Fabri,_

 _Rose, the kids and I will be in Chippewa Falls for awhile. If you need to reach us, just post a letter to the post office in Chippewa Falls. I hope you and Amanda are doing well also. Rose, the kids and I all send our love._

 _-Jack Dawson_

"We'll droop these off at post office on the way to the station." Jack smiled. "Are we all ready to go?"

Rose and Edward both said yes while Tori wasn't really ready.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be.."

Jack shook his head and laughed. She reminded him so much of Rose. You'd never know she was adopted.


	9. Chapter 9: Chippewa Falls Part 1

They made their way to the post office and then to the train station. The train was almost ready to go when they got there. Jack ushered his family on the train. He froze in the door way as he stepped foot in. "What am I doing…I can't do this.." he said to himself. "I have to for Rose and the kids. I just have to." He finally managed to move himself to the cabin. It was small but it had four twin beds. He looked at Rose and the kids and smiled trying to hide his fear. He was sweating and looking around like a crazy man. "Ah, the bed, he thought. If I lay down and go to sleep it won't be so bad. I won't have to worry much about returning. I'll wake up when we get there and I'll have no choice but to accept the fact that I'm somewhere I never want to be again." He shook his head trying to think of anything else but Chippewa Falls. "Im gonna lay down, Rose."

Rose noticed his behavior, but didn't want to question it. After all, he was going back to a place he swore he'd never return to. He was doing it for them. "Ok Jack. Some sleep will definitely do you good, I love you." She kissed him on the head.

The cabin was quiet now and Rose was trying to stay awake. Tori was snuggling her doll and reading a book while Edward was busy drawing. Jack had been asleep for hours. He kept tossing and turning and sweating. She was beginning to worry about him.

"Mom, dad.. Someone help… their burning.." Jack mumbled in his sleep.

Rose started shaking him trying to wake him "Jack, Jack, Jack wake up!"

"No, LET me go I'm going in to get them…."

Rose shook him even harder.. "Jack, wake up."

Jack's eyes flew open and he looked around. "Oh god, Rose! It was terrible.." He said through tears. "I couldn't save them, I was too late."

She cradled him in her arms and rubbed his hair while she cried with him. "Jack its ok. You did what you could."

"I should've done more." He buried his face in her chest and quietly sobbed careful not to startle the kids.

"Jack, look at me.. Its not your fault. It was an accident." She was hurting for him.

He wanted to scream and punch something right now. He couldn't do either of those. He didn't want to scare Rose or the kids. He tightened his grip of Rose's dress and buried his face further into her chest. "Rose, I love you. Thank you for loving me."

"Jack, you don't have to thank me. I love you for you and I'll always love you no matter what." She said rocking him and rubbing his hair. He was her world and he always would be.

Rose woke up and looked around the room. Jack was still laying in her arms with his head buried in her chest and the kids were sleeping. She leaned over far enough to look out the window and noticed they were at a train station. A big sign that read "WELCOME TO CHIPPEWA FALLS" was to the left of the ticket window. Had they really been on the train this long already?

"Jack, wake up, were here .."

Jack found what strength he had and got to his feet. He picked up 2 suitcases and then picked up a sleeping Edward. "Lets get this over with.."

Rose knew he was hurt so she ignored the anger in his voice. She shook Tori awake, handed her a suitcase and picked up her own suitcase. Together they all headed off the train, into Chippewa Falls.

"Jack, slow down.." she was trying her best to keep up.. " I can't go any faster."

He didn't want to slow down. He wanted to turn around and just back on the train and get far away from here. He couldn't do that though. "Rose, I'm sorry. I just want to get this over with."

"I understand Jack." She was almost afraid now. If he was this upset about being here, what will he do when he sees the house? She had called around to a few places in Chippewa Falls and found someone to repair his childhood home. She had them fix up a nursery, and rooms for both children. She wanted them each to have their own personal space. She hoped they could live here and raise their family here. She wanted their children to grow up where Jack had.

Jack had flagged a cab down and told him where they were going. The ride was quiet. Jack kept his eyes fixed on the door handle, like he was ready to jump out at any moment.

The cab stopped in front of the house and Rose helped the children out and paid the driver. Jack wasn't budging from his seat. He just sat there looking at the handle. Rose had had enough!

She walked over to the side he was sitting on and jerked the door open and glared at him.. "Jack, enough already! Get your ass out of this damn car this instant!"

Jack looked up at her with his jaw dropped.. He wasn't sure he heard her right.. "What did you just say to me, Rose?!"..

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot on the ground. Her eyes were now shooting daggers at him.. "You know damn well you heard me, Jack."

"Honestly, Rose, I'm not sure if I heard you right.."

She was now yelling at him.. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS CAR THIS INSTANT, JACK DAWSON"

He didn't say another word. He just looked at her and stepped out of the car.

"Thank you!" She shouted at him.

Jack was humored by her tone. "Your hormones must be raging right now."

"Don't even go there Jack! Let's get inside, shall we?"

Rose unlocked the door and felt around for a light switch. When she found it, she switched it on. She gasped at the beauty of the house! "Its lovely, Jack!"

Jack never thought it was lovely, so why did she. It was just an old house that was falling apart with a badly burned room upstairs. He stepped in and dropped the suitcase that was in his hand. "T-this is the wrong house Rose…"

"No Jack, it isn't… I had some people come do some work on it. They repaired everything. Replaced all the furniture, made a nursery and added two new rooms upstairs.."

"A nursery?" His eyes grew wide.. "Rose! Ohhhh…. I see…. You want to raise the baby here, but why?" She never told him this. He had no idea.

"Yes, Jack. I do… and I want to raise Tori and Edward here too." She placed her hand on his face. "I'll help you through this, Jack. I'm here for you. You can't keep running from your past.. You need to make peace with it and I promise you'll feel so much better. I did it for you. Can't you do that for me, Jack?" He had talked her into talking to her mother again. She even helped her mother find a place to live and a job. She had even been seeing her every few weeks. He had even talked her into forgiving Cal.

He had to admit that she was right. He had told her the same thing about her mother and Cal. She did seem to be a whole lot happier now that she had made peace with them. He was being such a hypocrite. "I'll try Rose, I promise.."

"That's all I ask, Jack."

She wanted him to see the secret room she had built on just for him. She grabbed his hand.. "Jack, close your eyes and follow me.."

He wanted to ask her why, but decided not to. He followed her holding on to his hands. He didn't dare open his eyes. He was afraid after the way she looked and what she had said to him only moments before. Pregnant women were scary.

They walked up stairs and through doors and then up more stairs.. "Wait a minute, Rose… this house used to only have two stories… Where are we going?"…

"Trust me Jack, you'll love it.."

Finally they had come to a stop and Rose told him to open his eyes. "Wow, Rose! I love it!" He couldn't believe what she had did. She had a secret room built just for him. The stairs were in the back of their closet and they went up to a closed off part of the attic. He gasped in total surprise when he seen it hanging on the wall in a frame trimmed in gold. "Rose, how did you get this? It was on the ship…."

"Actually, no it wasn't. I folded it up and stuck it in my corset." She smiled sheepishly at him and kissed him.

"But, how… how…how did you keep me from seeing it?"

"Easy. I mailed it here for it to be framed."

"You sneaky devil you…" he laughed kissing her.

He thought that picture would be at the bottom of the ocean by now. He looked around the room and thought what a lucky man he was. She had bought him a fee more portfolios, lots of extra paper and he had all different types of charcoal pencils, sharpening tools and three different desk for him to use for drawing. She had pictures of herself and the kids hung up and a big canvas painting of their wedding day. There was a picture of Fabri and Amanda… Even a picture of Tommy.. "Rose where did you get the picture of Tommy?"

"I worked my magic and found his family in Ireland. I wrote them a letter and explained that you were friends with him and that you had nothing left to remember him by. His mom sent the picture. There's more Jack… keep looking.."

He stopped when he came across the last picture in front of him.. Tears filled his eyes as he touched the picture "Rose this is beautiful." He fell to his knees and put his hands over his face. Tears were rolling down his face. "Why?"

Rose went over and sat beside him. She managed to get him off his knees and pulled him closer to her. "Let it out Jack, let it all out baby." It hurt her to see him like this. He was crying, he was hurting bad and she couldn't ease his pain.

"I miss them, Rose. I miss so much." He laid his head in her lap and gripped at her dress. Rose cradled him rocking him and crying with him.

"I know, Jack. I know." She continued rocking him for the next hour. "I love you, Jack and im here for you, always."

Jack looked up at Rose, his face was red and wet. "Thank you, Rose. For everything you've done here. I love it, really I do. It just hurt seeing the picture of mom and dad. Our children will never get the chance to know them." Jack wiped his face with his hands trying to dry it.

"Mom…. Dad…." Tori called out.

"Be right there..!" Rose called out. "Come on Jack, let go see what the kids want.."

"Is something wrong, Tori?" Jack asked..

"No, we were just wondering when you guys were coming down. Also were hungry and Edward is drawing a picture of a lady that he said he seen at the top of the stairs." Tori said before running back downstairs.

Jack looked at Rose. "What woman on the stairs?"

"He's a child Jack, he has an imagination.."

Jack rushed down stairs to look at his drawing. He froze as he picked it up. He had drawn the stairs and at the top stood a woman with shoulder link hair and was wearing a floral print dress with an apron on. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He stood silently looking at it and running his fingers over it trying to think of what he could say. He couldn't come out and say hey, this is my…. No he couldn't even finish the thought.. He smiled and looked at the boy.. "This is good, Edward…"

"She told me to draw her."

He knew who was in the picture, but he could just come out and say it.. "Who told you to draw her?"

"She did." He pointed to the top of the stairs at Rose.

"Rose told you to draw her?"

"No, the woman standing beside her."

He couldn't do this right now. "Ok, Edward. Let's stop drawing and go get cleaned up for dinner." Jack motioned for Rose to come over. "He said she told him to draw her,.."

"Jack he's a child. Its just his imagination."

If she only knew, he thought to himself. "I told him his drawing was good and he said that she told him to draw her. I asked who and he pointed to the top of the stairs. I thought he was talking about you, but he said no she was standing beside you, Rose."

"Ok, Jack I'm not going to talk about this anymore today. Its been a long day and Everyone is hungry and I'm going to cook."

Dinner that night was quiet and awkward. Jack kept looking at Edward, his face was unreadable. He was trying to make sense of what he had said about the drawing. He glanced over at Rose and then back at Edward. What Rose said to him earlier replaying in his mind. "He's a child Jack, he has an imagination.." How could his imagination had told him to draw her? The drawing was an exact replica of what she looked like all the way down to the birthmark on her left hand.

When dinner was over, Rose got the kids ready for bed as she usually did. They were all tucked in and had been read to.

Her and Jack headed off to bed.

Jack wrapped his arm around Rose and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

Rose lay there thinking about everything that happened that day. She knew they had gotten off to a bad start here, but she hoped things would get better. She had no idea what was waiting ahead and how some things would be forever changed…..


	10. Chippewa Falls: December 1912

December 1912

Things around the Dawson house had became tense. Rose was due to give birth soon and she was very hormonal. Jack opened an Art shop in town and would work from sun up to sun down everyday just to avoid her hormonal rage. Jack had never known women could be so vile. She had hurt his feelings and made him feel like he was nothing the day before. He wanted to snap back at her each time, but he remember that she was his wife, she was pregnant and hopefully it'll be over soon and he'll have his loving Rose back. Victoria had adjusted well to being in school and was a very smart child.

Edward was now talking to the lady on the stairs. He was inviting her to play and to the dinner table. Rose didn't think much of it and she even tried to convince Jack that it was just an imaginary friend. Jack knew better though.

Rose was in the kitchen setting the table for dinner when Jack came in from work. She watched Jack as he walked in and sat down at the table. She couldn't help herself and before she knew it, she was angry with him for sitting there. She sighed and walked over to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jack looked up at her and frowned. Was she really mad at him for sitting down? He stood up and shook his head at her. "Well, Rose, I WAS sitting down..."

"Don't sit at the table anymore until I have it set." She shot back at him with anger in her voice.

He walked out the door without saying another word. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He went to the front porch and sat in a chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn woman!" He said to himself.

The door flew open and before he could look up, there she was standing behind him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was tapping her for on the porch. "How dare you walk out on me like that, Jack!"

He had enough for one night and he didn't think before he spoke. "Rose, you...you are one vile woman lately! You are so...so mean to me lately and I don't deserve it.."

Before he could finish talking, she interrupted him, pointing at herself and laughing. "I'm vile, Jack? I'm vile? Have you forgot who made me this way? Have you?... But I'm vile?... You and your..."

Jack cut her off. "I'm not vile, Rose! I'm your husband!"

"Sometimes...times like this... Like right now, I hate you!"

Jack was now hurt and he couldn't hide it anymore. "Rose, I can't take this anymore, please go away. Go back inside, please!"

Rose turned to go inside. "Have it your way, Jack!"

Jack sat in the chair trying his best to remember that she's pregnant and she didn't mean anything she's said to him lately. He was lost in thought until he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Edward. Jack looked at him and smiled. "Hey there buddy!"

Edward climbed up into his lap and threw his arms around his neck. "I love you and I don't want you to be sad."

Jack just smiled at him. There was no use in trying to tell him that he was fine because he knew the truth.

"Daddy, Jacqueline wanted me to tell you that Mommy will be in a better mood soon."

He sure hoped so. Jack smiled at him. "Is that right?"

"Yes. She said to tell you that she loves you."

Jack couldn't help but smile at his words. He hugged him tight and ruffled his hair. "Let's get back inside before we freeze out here." Jack carried Edward inside and sat him in the chair near the fire place before heading back into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table once again, he got lost in his thoughts. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a terrifying scream come from upstairs. It was Victoria...

"DADDY!"

Jack raced upstairs to Victoria who was white as a ghost and seemed frozen where she stood. He placed his hands on her shoulders . "Victoria, what is it?"

She pointed over to the room across from where they stood with a shaky hand.

He looked but didn't see anything. "What is it Victoria?"

Rose came out of the bathroom and stood beside Jack. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Rose... She pointed to the nursery.."

"It's there, Daddy, it is!" She knew she wasn't seeing things.

Jack bent down on his knees in front of her. "What is it darling? What did you see?"

Trembling, she pointed back into the room."It's right there daddy!"

Rose turned to face the room and gasped as she fell backwards trying to move back. "What the hell is that?"

Jack walked towards the room, a blast of cold air hit him. It was colder than the waters on the night Titanic sank. He shivered and kept going. He couldn't get the door open any further. It was like something was blocking it, but nothing was there. He didn't want to startle his girls anymore than they already were. He kept trying until he finally got into the room. He fondled around for the light switch and found it. When he flipped it on, he was startled by what he seen. "Rose, what in the hell?!"

Rose turned and knelt down to Tori, "Get downstairs with your brother.."

"No, I want to stay here!" Victoria cried.

"Victoria, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you... Go NOW!"

Victoria knew she had better do as she was told. "Yes mommy."

Before Rose entered the room, whatever it was, was already gone. She walked over and threw her arms around Jack."Jack, that looked so real...like a...like a spirit..."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, forgetting all about everything that had happened just moments before. "That's exactly what it was, Rose." He decided not to tell her about the burst of cold air he felt and how he couldn't get in the room at first.

"I didn't think they were real, Jack." She remembered Edward's imaginary friend. "So that means that Edward's imaginary friend..." She stopped and stared up at Jack with wide eyes.

"She's not imaginary Rose." Jack kissed the top of her head. "I tried to tell you, but you don't hear anything I say to you anymore. I'm always wrong."

Rose laughed . "I didn't believe in stuff like that, Jack..."

"Bet ya do now, huh?"

Her eyes grew wide and she laughed. "No!"

"You're so full of it, Rose!" Jack laughed.

"Maybe but you'll never know!"

"Sure I will, Rose. I know all!"

"Whatever, Jack."

"Let's get down stairs, Rose."

"Ok. But first thing tomorrow I'm calling a priest. Can't have these things living here."

"Rose... About Edward's friend... I know who that one is.."

"On my god, Jack! Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I have been trying to tell you for months now, but you insisted that it was only an imaginary friend..."

Rose shook her head. "Well, who is it?"

"Its my aunt, Rose. Her name is Jacqueline." He looked down at the floor. "She died here not long before the fire. She was my moms twin sister, I guess that's why she was so awesome."

"Oh, Jack."

"Its ok, really." Jack smiled and kissed her on the head. "Earlier after you came on the porch to shout at me, Edward came out and said she told him that you'd be in a better mood soon."

Rose laughed. "Did he?"

"Yes and now we should really get back downstairs."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

A Chippewa Falls Christmas

It had been a very long day for Rose. She had been out most of the day doing last minute shopping, errands and preparing a Christmas dinner. Ruth & Molly had arrived the day before, much to her relief. She was grateful to have some adult company. Jack had been working a lot lately and was only home long enough to eat and sleep.

She excused herself from the family room and went up to her room to read the mail she had picked up. There was a letter from Fabri and Amanda. "Yay!" Rose squealed. Just what she had been waiting on. She was sure they sent it before boarding the train to Chippewa Falls for Christmas.

 _Dear Jack & Rose,_

 _Amanda & I are very saddened that we will not be able to visit for Christmas. The doctor has put Amanda on bed rest until she gives birth. We hope you two aren't to disappointed, we know how happy you we're about us visiting. We're hoping we will be able to visit soon. Maybe after the baby arrives. Much love and hugs._

 _Fabri & Amanda_

She sighed and put the letter on her nightstand. She was really looking forward to them coming. But she knew that they had to do what was best for Amanda and the baby.

"Rose" Jack said as he kissed the top of her head. "Wake up sleepy head.."

Rose looked up and smiled. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, I just got home." Jack glanced over at the nightstand. "What did Fabri and Amanda write? Are they still coming?"

Rose sat up and sighed. "No. The doctor has her on bed rest until she gives birth. They didn't include why though. I just hope everything will be ok." Rose frowned.

Jack frowned. He was upset that his best friend wouldn't be there, but he understood and only wished then the best. "Well, as long as they do as the doctor says, everything will be fine, Rose.

"I hope you're right." Rose cried as a sharp pain hit her.

Jack sat down beside her and placed his arms around her. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"I... I'm... I'm fine, Jack." She cried.

"No you're not! Is it the baby..." Jack felt the spot beside him become wet. "Oh my god, Rose! Your water just broke!" He was almost afraid "Molly! Ruth!" Jack yelled.. "Come quick!"

Ruth was the first one to the door with Molly right behind her. "What is it, Jack?"..

"Oh my god it hurts!" Rose screamed as the pain became more intense.

Ruth turned back to face Molly, "Molly, we have to get the doctor, quick!"

Molly was out the door before Ruth had a chance to move.. "Wait for me.." Ruth called after her.

Minutes seemed like hours waiting for Molly and Ruth to return with the doctor."Where in the hell are they?" Rose cried out.

"They'll be here soon, Rose. I promise. Just think happy thoughts and think of how beautiful our little baby is going to be." He was being hypocritical. He couldn't even think happy thoughts right now. He was afraid. He didn't want Rose to have to be in this kind of pain.

Jack had been doing his best to make Rose comfortable. He had been wetting a rag and laying it on her forehead, kissing her head, rubbing her back and telling him how much he loved her. He winced and cried each time she screamed in pain. He hated this. He felt like it was all his fault. Without him, she wouldn't be in this kind of pain.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" A worried voice asked. Jack looked up to see Tori at the door. She looked so worried and scared.

"Mommy is going to have the baby soon." He said wearing a fake smile, trying not to let the fear in his voice be heard.

"You're lying! I can see it on your face that something is wrong!" Tori frowned and hung her head. "Daddy is mommy really ok? Why do you look so scared?"

Just then Ruth came flying in the room with the doctor! "Get out Jack, you can't be in here!" Ruth cried.

"Like hell I'm leaving my wife when she's in this much pain!" Jack shouted!

"This is absurd, Jack!" Ruth glared at him. "Men do not attend births! Its unheard of!"

"Well, they do now, RUTH!"

Ruth was frozen in place by the harsh tone of his voice. She couldn't find it in her to say anything else. He wasn't one to leave Rose's side when anything was going on. She should have known better than to say anything.

"Tori was still at the door watching and listening. She was afraid for Rose. She ran inside the room and jumped up on the bed beside Rose. "Mommy, are you ok? Please don't lie to me."

Rose placed a hand on top of her head and rubbed her hair and smiled. "Mommy is fine.. Well... Not fine at this moment, but as soon as this is over, I will be fine, I promise. Its just part of having a baby. Will you do mommy a favor and go downstairs with your brother so he isn't alone."

"Ok mommy." She looked at Jack as she was leaving the room and shot daggers at him. "You're a bad liar!" She ran out the door and down the stairs.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was feisty, just like his Rose.

Jack kept looking around the room at Ruth, Molly, the doctor and his Rose. His delicate Rosebud! She was beautiful even

when she was in the middle of giving birth. She was just beautiful. He watched Ruth, her face was pale and her eyes were full of fear. Fear for Rose. She was pacing back and forth ringing here hands, wiping sweat from her forehead, wincing and crying with each painful cry and scream Rose let out. He knew she loved her daughter, she just had odd ways of showing it. "Ruth, she'll be fine, I'm sure of it." He smiled at her.

He watched Molly who was sitting on the other side of the bed holding and rubbing Rose's hand singing to her. She loved Rose, and she was very fond of her. She has been a blessing in disguise for them both. Mostly for Rose. She loved Rose when she didn't have to. She has gone above and beyond for Rose. She wasn't a friend to them, she was family. "Thank you, Molly.. For everything." Jack said as a tear escaped his eye.

"No need to thank me boy, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." She smiled the most genuine smile ever.

Just then a cry erupted and filled the room. "It's a girl!" The doctor squealed.

"Its a girl, Rose! It's a girl!" Jack said through joyous tears as he kissed her.

Rose sighed and smiled. "A girl, Jack!"

The doctor walked over to Jack with the baby bundled in a soft cotton blanket, "Here's baby Dawson. She is beautiful." She smiled. "You two did a great job."

Jack and Rose looked down at the beautiful little girl in Rose's arms and smiled. She was the most beautiful think ever to them. "I can't believe it, Jack. I did it." She cried. "We did it!"

"Yes we did, Rose. We made a beautiful baby."

Rose looked up and over at Ruth. " Do you want to hold your granddaughter?"

Ruth wasn't expecting this at all. She had thought that she'd be the last person. They'd ask to hold their baby. With tear filled eyes Ruth cradled the baby in her arms. "You are so beautiful." She said as she was rubbing the baby's head. She had never felt the love she felt for this baby. A love so deep and strong. She felt guilty because she never felt this kind of love for Rose. She didn't even hold rose until she was two weeks old and that was only because her nanny was sick. Maybe this was her second chance at life. A second chance to show Rose that she really was sorry for everything.

She looked up and over to Jack. "You should take her before I run away with her." She laughed and smiled as she handed the baby to Jack.

Jack looked over to Molly. "Its your turn."

"Jack, I think I'll wait. She's beautiful, she really is, but little babies scare me, I hope you understand." Molly laughed and smiled. "Congratulations to you both. You did great. She is definitely going to be spoiled." Molly giggled. "Thanks to you both for letting me be here to witness such a beautiful thing. I love you two like family." Molly said through tears.

Rose smiled and placed her hand on top of Molly's ."We love you too, Molly" Rose said as she wiped tears from her own eyes.

Jack grinned and said "Aunt Molly!"

Molly's eyes grew wide as she realized the date. "It's December 25! She's a Christmas baby!"

Ruth started giggling and smiling over at Rose and Jack. "You know, you could name her Noelle Eve..."

Rose looked at Jack who gave her a nod and a smile. She looked back to her mother and nodded. "We love it, mom."

Ruth didn't know to laugh or cry. They love the name she picked and Rose called her MOM! She didn't know which made her happier. "I love you, Rose." She said through joyous tears.

Ruth looked around the room and smiled. Her daughter was happy, she was cradling her granddaughter, she had a wonderful husband, a home of her own, a nice little family and all the love in the world. What more could a mother ask for? She wished them all the happiness in the world.

This was the best Christmas for everyone in the Dawson house. Ruth became a grandmother and Molly became an aunt. Edward was a big brother and Tori had a sister. Rose and Jack had a beautiful new baby and everyone was healthy. What more could they want?


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmas morning at the Dawson house. Rose had asked Jack to help her to the couch so that she could watch the kids and see their excitement when they seen what Santa had brought. She laid on the couch propped up with pillows and Noelle was sound asleep cradled in Ruth's arms.

"Time to wake the kids, Jack." Rose said with a smile.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jack said as he got up and kissed her forehead before jetting up the stairs. "Wake up! Santa has been here!"

Without another word, the kids were up and headed towards the stairs. Rose smiled at the sound of the kids scurrying down the steps and over to Ruth who was holding Noelle.

"Aren't you going to see what Santa left?" Rose questioned.

"We want to see the baby first." Edward and Tori said at the same time.

"This is the first I have ever seen anything like this!" Molly laughed. "Two mighty fine children you have."

Rose and Jack just smiled.

After spending what seemed like hours getting acquainted with the baby, Jack was finally able to talk them into opening their gifts.

They got everything they asked for and then some. They were so surprised because they never had gotten a gift on Christmas before. "Its nice that we got all of this stuff." Tori said. "We never got presents before."

Molly pulled three envelopes out of her purse and handed one to each child. With a smile she said "This is my gift to you little angels."

Edward opened his and looked curious and confused at the same time. "What is this, its just paper... I know... I'll draw a picture on it..and give it to you, Molly."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"No you cant!" Molly said laughing hysterically!

He frowned "Why not? Don't you like my drawings?"

"I love your drawings, Ed, but you can't draw on that. That's a receipt for a savings account with Two-Thousand dollars in it. Its all yours!"

He furrowed his brows ."How many pencils can I get with that?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "So many you won't know what to do with them, buddy!" Jack ruffled his hair.

Tori opened her envelope and screeched in happiness. "Three-thousand dollars! Oh my god!" She jumped up and ran over to Molly and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you so much!"

"You're both welcome. I love you two and think the world of you. I never want you to worry about money."

Rose looked to Molly with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Molly. You are such a wonderful person. We love you."

"I love you all too. Y'all are family and you're welcome."

Molly reached her arm out to Ruth and smiled. "This is for you. I know you haven't always liked me and that's alright because I love you like a sister, Ruth. I know now that Rose has the baby, you'll want to stay close, so I did something. Go on, open it up."

Inside was the deed to the house next door and a check for five thousand dollars. Ruth gasped and brought her hands up to her face trying to keep the tears from coming. "Molly you didn't have to do this. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You can repay me by being here for this lovely family and being the mother that I know you can be. You're already proving what a wonderful grandmother you are, now its time to show Rose how much you love her."

"I will! I promise!

Rose and Jack opened up the baby's envelope and there was also a check in there. "Thank you Molly!" They both said. "This is so kind of you. It means so much to us."

"No need to thank me my children, I do it because I love ya." She smiled. "By the way, I sent something to Fabri and Amanda. I know it will help them so much."

Jack and Rose Smiled.

Everyone continued opening gifts for what seemed like hours.

Ruth was feeling something that she didn't know she could feel. With each oohh, ahh, wow, yay and oh my god! The kids screeched while openings their gifts, she felt her heart grow a little bigger and get a little warmer. She couldn't remember ever enjoying Christmas. This was the first one that she ever did enjoy. The children were wonderful. She looked around at each one of them and smiled. "Thank everyone of you for this wonderful Christmas. This is the best one ever." She blinked back tears. "Thank you Rose & Jack, for my three wonderful and beautiful grandchildren. Thank you for giving me a second chance at life. Thanks for letting me be your mother again and thank you even more for giving me a chance to be the best grandmother ever!" She looked over a Molly and smiled. "And thank you, Molly for everything you've given me and done for me. You saved me from the mean streets. You made me see every wrong I have ever done. You are like a sister to me. I love you"

"I love you to, doll. You're really a decent person. Thank you for trying your best to make things right here. It means so much to me." Molly hugged Ruth tight.

Rose sat up and stuck her hand up to Jack who was about to tell her to lay down. "I feel fine Jack!" She laughed. "Let's go eat!"

Christmas dinner was going well. Everyone was enjoying conversation and good food. When a knock at the door interrupted them. Jack got up and headed for the door. "I'm coming?!"

Jack opened the door and was stunned at who was on the other side.. "What in the hell?!"..

The person on the other end of the door looked just as stunned as Jack. His eyes widened and his smile turned to a frown. "I could ask the same thing!"

"What's wrong, Jack?" Ruth asked as she came up behind him. She looked over to the door and gasped.. "What in God's name are you doing here?...

"Well, you see... I'm trying to sell Christmas hams."

Jack could hardly believe what he was hearing. He whispered over his shoulder to Ruth. "Selling Christmas hams my ass.."

Ruth chuckled. "Let me deal with this, Jack. Outta the way..."

"Be my guest..."

Ruth walked up to the door , put her left hand on her hip and pointed her right index finger in his face. "Your whole family was warned to stay away, far away from my daughter. Now here you are, AT THEIR HOME, might I add. What the hell are you doing here?"

The guy on the other end stepped back and sighed. "Oh god woman, I am selling Christmas hams. Didn't I already say that?"

"Selling hams my behind! You are here to harass my daughter and my fine son in law! I will not have it. Now off you go." Ruth hissed while pointing her finger.

Jack was standing in the corner trying not to laugh at Ruth. He had never seen this side of her, not like this, but he liked it.

The guy on the other end of the door looked at her and stepped back. "I assure you, Ruth, I am not interested in Rose. I am simply selling Christmas hams."

"A Hockley selling Christmas hams. Door to door, might I add... Is unheard of..." Ruth Laughed.

He hung his head and sighed. "My father fired me from the family business... He favors Caledon over me."

Ruth looked over at Jack who in return shrugged his shoulders. "I find this very entertaining. You, selling Christmas hams..." She laughed hysterically. "Serves you right, you pig headed fool. You laughed at me when your father and brother practically threw me out to the wolves. Now its my turn. GOOD DAY!" She slammed the door in his face.

Jack was laughing and clapping "Wow, Ruth!"

"He deserved it, Jack. Alex Hockey is as bad as Caledon." She sighed.

They decided not to tell Rose what has just happened. They enjoyed their dinner and family time.

Later that night things started to get weirs for Jack.

Jack has placed Noelle in her crib in the nursery and headed for bed. Ruth and Molly were next door at Ruth's new home. The kids were tucked in bed and everything was quiet.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are"

Jack was awoken by singing and sat up in bed and looked over to see Rose sound asleep. "I must have been dreaming." He said to himself before laying back down. He closed his eyes and it started again.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star"

"What the hell." He pulled the cover off of him and slowly climbed out of bed, sure not to wake Rose. He crept out of the bedroom door and down the hall. It was getting louder.

"How I wonder what you are!"

He stopped when he got near the nursery.

"Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are"

He looked inside but didn't see anyone. The singing continued. He walked over to the crib and looked down at Noelle and smiled. "Am I going crazy?" He asked himself.

"No, Jack. You're not going crazy." A familiar voice said. A voice that he hasn't heard in years.

He threw his head up and his eyes got wide, "Aunt Jacqueline?" His voice was shaky.

"It is me my boy." The voice answered back.

"Why can't I see you? Why?" He looked around the dimly lit room.

"You will see me when the time is right."

Jack was afraid to ask what she meant by that. He left the room and went back to his bed. He tossed and turned. He wanted to know what she meant by "When the time is right." Was it something bad or something good?


	13. Chapter 13

**_THIS WAS A PAIN TO GET OUT! SORRY. Hope you enjoy it anyways._**

January

The new year had started off great for the Dawson's, Ruth and Molly. Rose was recovering well from child birth. Noel was growing like a weed. Edward and Victoria were enjoying being kids. Jack had wanted to stay home from work with Rose and Noel, but Ruth insisted that he go to work, reminding him that he had a family who depended on him. Everyday she was there fixing the Dawson's breakfast and Jack a lunch to take to work. She had grown quite fond of Jack over the past few weeks.

Ruth headed down stairs to the kitchen after getting dressed for the day where she met Molly.

"Good morning, Molly!" Ruth said with a big smile.

"Morning to ya, Ruth!" She said smiling as she looked up from the news paper. "You look rather happy this morning."

Ruth looked at her puzzled. She thought she always looked happy. Since she had felt nothing but happiness for the past few weeks. "I guess I am.." Ruth said.

"I've gotta go into town to run some errands. I don't know when I'll be back."

"That's fine Molly. I am off to Rose and Jack's to..."

Before she could finish, Molly cut her off laughing. "Off to Rose and Jack's to make breakfast and lunch and to spoil the grandkids more!"

Ruth joined in the laughter and waved her hand in the air jokingly as to dismiss Molly. "You know me so well, Molly."

Ruth walked to the Dawson's and straight to the kitchen she went. She looked around with her hands on her hips and shook her head in disbelief. "Why is this place such a mess?" She asked herself. "I just cleaned this kitchen last night." She walked out of the kitchen and up to Jack and Rose's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, Ruth" Jack said through laughter. He knew it was her because her knock was very different than anyone else's.

Ruth tried to hold her frustration in, but she couldn't. "Hurry up, Jack! This is no laughing matter! I am very frustrated with you right now, Jack Dawson!

Jack stopped before opening the door. She had seen the kitchen, he knew it! He didn't say anything else he just stood there.

Rose sat up in bed and laughed at him. "Better you than me!"

Jacks eyes grew wide as he looked back at her. "I'll just send you out there."

Rose gasped "You wouldn't dare;"

Jack laughed "not really." He said as he kissed her forehead.

He opened the door to Ruth. She had her arms folded over her chest and she was tapping her right foot on the floor. "Care to explain what happened in the kitchen?" She asked.

Jack looked at her for a few moments trying to find the right answer. He knew she wouldn't believe it and she'd think him insane. "I, uh, I,,,"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened..' Ruth said calmly.

"I... I didn't do it..."

"Who did it then, Jack?" She wasn't buying it. She was staring him in the eyes.

Jack smiled "I can't tell you."

Ruth let out a sigh. "Why can't you tell me? I deserve to know since I spent a lot of time cleaning it up."

Jack ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Sure I would, Jack."

"No you wouldn't. You'd think that I was crazy."

Ruth folded her hands together and smiled up at him. "Try me.."

Jack didn't know if he should tell the truth or fabricate it. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't.. I.. I just can't because you'd never believe it. Not in a million years."

"Good heavens, Jack! Just tell me."

He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. "Its better to tell the truth than a lie." He said to himself. "Well, Ruth.. It wasn't I who made the mess nor was it Rose or the kids.. It was.." He cut himself off and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Then who was it Jack?" Ruth questioned.

"Not who, but what.."

Ruth was now more curious than ever . "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"It was my... My Aunt..." Jack said in a low tone.

"I didn't know you had an aunt in town, Jack! Why didn't you tell me? I'd like to meet her."

"She's dead."

"Ruth shook her head and her eyes grew wide. "Wha... What did you just say?"

"You heard right, Ruth! She died some years ago in this house."

Ruth couldn't believe her ears. She knew this was a joke. "But why did she make this mess?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Ruth didn't believe his story so she decided to get in on his little game he was trying to play. She headed into the kitchen with jack trailing behind her. When she reached the kitchen she turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Listen here ghost lady, whatever your name is, I don't appreciate you destroying this kitchen that I worked hard cleaning just last night."

Jack was surprised at this. He hadn't expected her to believe him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruth was convinced that Jack was pulling her leg about a ghost in their home. She didn't believe his story at all. She had thought about confronting him about it, but decided against it for the sake of her own sanity.

The following day Ruth didn't bother coming over as early as she normally did. She didn't want to be met with another mess.

Ruth sat across from Molly at the kitchen table, placed her chin in her hands and sighed "Molly, can you believe that nonsense Jack tried to feed me yesterday?"

Molly giggled at her. "I'm sure he was only joking, Ruth.."

Ruth shook her head "Who jokes about a ghost though?"

Molly shook her head and laughed. "A mess making ghost, Ruth!"

"A mess making ghost named Jack Dawson!" Ruth laughed. "If he wants to make messes and blame it on ghost, he's free to do just that. I just hope he tells his ghost to clean up after himself."

Molly giggled and finished her coffee before getting up. She didn't really want to hear Ruth babble on about this any longer. "I am going into town and I'll be back soon."

Rith waved her hand to Molly and sighed "Have fun"

Without another word Molly was heading out the door. Ruth sat back down, picked up a news paper and started reading it. She figured it would take her mind off of Jack and his ghost lie.

She was flipping through the paper when she seen it. "Caledon Nathan Hockley & Margaret Elizabeth to Wed February 14, 1913"

Ruth shivered and shook her head as she thought back to when she was determined that Rose was going to marry him. "What was I thinking?" Ruth sighed. She was glad that Rose has defied her and ran away the night of the sinking. She would never be as happy as she is now. Ruth laid the paper down and stood up from the table. She glanced at the headline once more and shook her again "Better her than my Rose." She did feel sorry for the girl though. She attended Finishing School with Rose. "I wonder if Rose has heard about this yet?" She asked herself.

Rose got out of bed and headed towards the stairs stopping by the kids bedroom on the way. The kids were still fast asleep. She walked to the nursery and smiled as she placed her hand on baby Noel's chest. She was still amazed at how beautiful her baby girl was. The baby that her and Jack had created out of pure love. She bent down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the nursery. She was met at the bottom of the steps by Jack.

"Good morning my love!" He smiled.

Rose smiled and kissed him. "Good morning, Jack."

"I have breakfast and coffee ready!" Jack said as he led her to the kitchen.

Rose smiled as she sat at the table and smelled the aroma of the coffee that Jack sat down in front of her. "Good morning to me!" she giggled.

"Good morning indeed!" Jack said with a cheerful smile. "I have the whole day off and I want to spend it with you and the kids out of the house!"

Rose looked at him with wide eyes "That sounds wonderful, Jack. Maybe we can go into town and get some much needed shopping done."

Jack took a sip of his coffee and smiled back at Rose. "As long as we're out of the house, i dont care what we do." Jack reached over and picked up the morning paper and spit his coffee out. "Oh my God! Hockley is getting married!.. To.. To some girl named Margaret Elizabeth.. Poor girl doesn't know what she's in for.."

Rose reached for the paper. "Let me see it, Jack!" Her eyes widened as she scanned through the page. "Jack.. I... I know her.. We went to school together!" She instantly felt bad for the girl. She put her hand up to her mouth "I feel so bad for her, Jack. I am going to assume that she has no idea what kind of person he is."

Jack seen the sadness and worry in her face as she was speaking of Margaret. "Rose, don't look so sad, please. You could have been her."..

"I am well aware that could be me, Jack!".. She sighed as she looked back down at the picture. "Her family is poor, Jack. Worse off than your family could have ever imagined.."

Jack was taken aback by that. "H.. How did she end up engaged to Hockley then?... I.. I mean.. How? How did she even end up in the same school as you?..."

"Well... You see, Jack.. I had met her one day outside of a dress shop while Father and I were having some dresses made. It was pouring rain that day. She was with her mother and they were sitting out in the rain begging for food and money.. My father didn't notice them. Though my father was a rather kind man, he sometimes over looked people and not on purpose." She wiped away a tear that threatened to run down her cheek.

Jack rubbed her hand and looked her in the eyes and continued listening to her.

She squeezed Jack's hand and put on a half smile. "I noticed them and I stood there looking at them. My father pulled me inside the shop and pulled me towards the dress maker. I kept looking back at them through the window. Father asked me what I kept looking back at. I didn't answer him right away. I stopped letting him pull me and I stared out than window. I thought about what mother would say to me all the time. "If you don't obey your father and I, you will end up homeless, with no future and no one to love you." Rose cringed at the memory. "Finally I told my Father about the two people outside. At first he looked at me as if I was silly or something. Then he patted me on the back and said that he would be right back."

Jack was still listening to her. He was also watching her facial expressions as she was telling him about Margaret and her father. "I bet your Father was something.." He smiled at her.

Rose looked Jack in the eyes and smiled "To me he was wonderful and everything a daughter could ask for in a father." She looked back down at the paper and sighed. "After what seemed like forever, father came back into the shop with Margaret and her mother trailing behind him. People in the store were looking at my Father as if he were crazy for bringing two poor girls into the shop." Rose let out a laugh. "Father turned to the people looking and gave them the middle finger, literally, Jack!"

Jack couldn't hold back his laughter as he remembered what Rose had done. "I remember a certain fiery red head doing the same thing.."

"Oh hush!" Rose laughed even though she tried really hard not to. "Now where was I..."

Jack and Rose were both startled as Ruth walked in the kitchen. "Well good morning you two!" Ruth said. "Have you two seen this.." She held out the paper.

Rose picked up her paper and waved her hand. "Yes we have and I was just telling Jack how I knew her..."

Ruth sat down at the table beside Jack. "Did you tell him everything?.."

"I haven't finished telling him yet." She smiled at her mom. "Anyways.. Father offered Margarets mother, Mabeline a job as a maid at our home. Of course she took the offer." Rose looked over at her mother and sighed. "Mother wasn't to pleased when Father and I showed up with Mabeline and Margaret. She was furious. You could hear her all over town yelling at Father and I." Rose looked at Ruth again and watched her.

Ruth put her hand up to her throat and sighed. "That was so long ago, Rose. I am not that Ruth anymore. I am a changed woman and I am glad." She felt horrible and was ashamed of the person she had been.

Rose smiled at her mother and continued on. "Father had paid for Margaret to attend school with me. We never told anyone of her life and we never mentioned her mother being a maid. She was once a really good friend and I thought of her as a sister. Her mother had decided to move out and stop working for us. Father and I begged them not to leave, but Mabeline felt as though we were to generous to them for far to long. I would see Margaret at school and sometimes she would come over to our home. After school was over, we never heard from either one of them again." Rose sighed. "I am going to find a way to get inn touch with her, Jack. She has to know what she is going into."

Jack knitted his eyebrows together "I guess our plans for today have changed..."

"I.. I am sorry, Jack... Do forgive me please.." Rose frowned.

Jack laughed and squeezed her hand. "For you I will forgive anything." he looked over at Ruth. "We'll even help you.. Won't we, mom..."

Ruth laughed at him. "Of course.. We should start now"

The rest of the day was spent writing letters and bugging anyone who might know of Margaret.


	15. Margaret

Rose was sorting through the mail frantically hoping that she had received a letter from Margaret. Thanks to Molly, they were able to find a mailing address for her. Rose had called the Hockley house, only to be berated and hung up on. Mr. Hockley had called her a harlot and told her to never ring his residence again or he would have her arrested for harassment.

"Any word for Margaret yet?" Jack asked as he stood beside her watching her go through the mail.

Rose threw up her hands, dropping the mail and sighing "Not a word, Jack. Not a word at all." She rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh "I bet Cal got the letter and hid it from her, that bastard!"

"Maybe she hasn't received your letter yet, Rose" Jack said as he placed her hand in his.

"Don't be absurd, Jack. I sent the letter one week ago."

"Maybe you should try calling the Hockley house?"

Rose winched at his words. She hadn't told him that she had called because she didn't want him upset by what had been said. "I already did and I was told not to call again."

"When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"One week ago, Jack. The same day I mailed the letter.." She looked away from him. "I didn't tell you because Nathan called me a harlot and said that I'd better never ring his phone again." She got up and smiled at Jack. "Let's go make some lunch."

Jack wanted to question her more,but he knew that she didn't want to talk about it right now. "Tea sounds wonderful."

Rose put the kettle on the stove to boil thinking about Margaret. "I hope she finds out about Cal before it's too late, Jack.

"Maybe she already has, Rose." At least he had hoped she would. "Cal is a despicable and vile waste of human flesh. How he can even call himself a man.."

Rose cut him off as her hand flew down on the counter "Cal is... he isn't fit to be called dog shit! He's a complete pompous ass, Jack!" Anger flashed in her eyes as she remembered everything he had done to her. She only hoped he wasn't doing the same things to Margaret.

Jack was about to let a few choice words fly when Edward came running into the kitchen taking a seat across from him at the table.

"Daddy, daddy! Guess what?!" His eyes were wide and he was smiling from ear to ear.

Jack laughed as he ruffled his hair. "What Ed, What is it?

"Grandma gave me one dollar! She told me that she knows your ghost story is fake."

"What?" Jack arched his brows and laughed "It's not fake!"

"Grandma said that you make messes and blame it on a ghost because you don't like to clean. She also told me not to tell you that she knows."

"Well we won't tell her that you told us, Ed!" Jack laughed. "I think that was supposed to be a secret though. You're not supposed to tell secrets!"

"What's a secret, dad? Why can't I tell secrets?"

"We will talk more about secrets later. Why don't you go play while mom and I finish up in here."

Edward flew out of the kitchen and out the front door. He was headed straight for Ruth's house.

"He is something! I bet he is telling your mother."

"You're probably right."

Rose and Jack were having tea when a knock on the door interrupted them. "I bet it's your mom" Jack laughed. "I'll get it, you stay here."

He opened the door to a young woman with shoulder length brown hair that was curly. Her eyes were brown, she was about five foot, three inches tall and no older than Rose.

"Hi, I am looking for Rose Dawson. I do hope that I have the right residence." The young girl said.

"Yes, this is the Dawson residence." Holding out his hand to shake hers "I am Jack, Jack Dawson and you are?.."

"I am Margaret Winchester, soon to be Margaret Hockley!"

Jack felt a sense of relief. Relief that the young girl Rose had been trying to get in touch with, was here and she was alright. He also felt sad for her, sad that she was marrying Cal. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Winches..."

"Just Margaret" she giggled.

"This way Margaret."

Jack led her to the couch " You wait here I will get Rose. She will be so relieved, I mean glad to see you."

"Rose, someone is here to see you." He said with a warm smile.

"Not now, Jack! I am in no mood.."

"Oh believe me... You will be happy to see this person."

"If you say so!"

Jack led Rose out to the living room where Margaret was waiting. "I'll leave you to your company while I get more tea."

"MARGARET IS THAT YOU?" Rose squealed as she embraced her in a friendly hug "I can't believe it!"

"Yes it is me! Margaret! I was so glad to receive a letter from you! I was under the impression that you had perished with the Titanic. Mr. Hockley...Nathan said you didn't make it off."

Rose gritted her teeth. "That lying bastard and his bastard son! I bet he wishes that I had died!"

Margaret was shocked and placed her hand over her mouth "Rose why would you call him such a name?" To her, Cal was sweet, loving and caring. Anything but a bastard.

"You do know that Cal and I were engaged. He was so controlling and abusive. How in God's name did you end up with him?"

"I was working in a diner as a waitress. I was being harassed by some old drunk guy and Cal ran him off."

Rose chuckled "You sure it wasn't his doing?"

"No it wasn't his doing. The guy had been harassing me for awhile. After he ran the guy off, I offered him a free meal, he declined. He asked me on a date instead. Of course I said yes, obviously." She laughed.

"Wow!" Rose wasn't believing what she was hearing. "That is interesting.."

Sensing what Rose was thinking, Margaret placed her hand atop of Rose's hand "I am being honest about Cal. I don't know what happened between you two.."

Rose didn't want to be rude, but she thought Margaret should know how Cal was ."Margaret, Cal tried to force himself on me numerous times, called me a whore, I wore black eyes and bruises most of the time we were together. I was never allowed out alone and I wasn't allowed to associate with anyone he thought below him. He'd get mad if I read a book and he hated the fact that I wanted to be an actress."

Margaret looked at her with sad eyes. This wasn't the Cal she knew. Cal wasn't this despicable person she was making him out to be, he couldn't be. Could he? "Rose, Cal has been nothing but kind to me. He's never called me any names, never raised his hand to me and has never once kept me from doing what I love."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this the same Cal or had someone else taken his name? That couldn't be. "Maybe he's changed?..." The Heart of the Ocean came to mind. "Margaret, I will be right back!"

Margaret looked as Rose flew up the stairs. "Wonder what that was about?"

Rose came back holding the necklace out for Margaret to see. "See this?"

"Yes. That is gorgeous, what is it?"

"This is The Heart of the Ocean!" Anger flashed in her face. "This almost cost Jack and I our lives on the Titanic, AS it was SINKING!"

"How?"

Rose laughed in a sad way. "Cal had Jack framed for stealing this and he was locked away as the Titanic was sinking!"

"Cal? He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"YES! I am talking about Caledon Hockley, your wonderful fiance!"

"I don't beli..." she stopped as she seen the look of anger and hurt in Rose's face. "I mean I just find it hard to believe that Cal would ever be capable of such a thing. Not that I don't believe you, Rose..."

Rose stayed as calm as she could. She didn't want to anger or upset Margaret, but she deserved to know who she was going to marry. Maybe he had changed, but he was still once an evil man. Calling him a man made her grimace! "He tried to kill Jack and I on the Titanic. We were out on deck trying to find a life boat to get in and he chased us back down into the sinking ship, shooting at us!"

Margaret was in shock at what Rose was saying. She couldn't find her voice and she felt like she was dreaming. Her Cal couldn't have done any of that!

"But you see Margaret, this Necklace was in Cal's jacket pocket the whole time."

"So you're saying that he really tried to frame Jack?" She questioned. "But how did you end up with it?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I'm saying! I ended up with it because Cal put his jacket on me!"

"This is all so surreal.."

"Well it's the truth and you deserve to know!"

"Rose, Cal is here. He is down the road at..."

Jack came in with tea before Margaret could finish.. "Cal is where?" He didn't want to hear about Cal and he sure didn't want to see him. "He better not be anywhere near our home!"

Margaret was starting to feel a little uneasy as she tried to read Jack's facial expression. "He's... He's at Marlene's Bed & Breakfast..."

Fear flashed in Rose's eyes as she looked to Margaret. "Why.. why did you bring him here? Why?"

Margaret looked from Rose to Jack and back at Rose with remorse in her eyes. "I am sorry, Rose. I didn't want to travel alone and I had no idea about any of this. You have to believe me.."

Rose had heard enough and she lost her self control. "You had no idea? As I recall I specifically asked you not to let Cal know anything! The nerve of you!" She pointed towards the door and screamed "Get out! Get out NOW!"

Margaret looked at Rose once more before turning to leave "I am truly sorry for bringing him."

"Just get the hell out of here, Margaret!"

Jack hugged Rose and tried to reassure her that everything would be alright. He heard their whole conversation. He didn't like that Margaret had brought Cal and thought that maybe there was something more that she didn't tell Rose. He didn't want to upset Rose anymore than she already was, but something felt off. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt Rose or his family.


	16. Chapter 16

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!**_

Chapter 16

A few days had passed since Margaret's visit and Rose was still livid. She wanted so badly to go over there where she was. But, of course, Jack had stopped her each time.

She sat in her chair trying to read a book, but her mind wouldn't let her. She was thinking of ways to make Cal pay for everything he had done. She wanted Margaret to see him for the man he really was. Footsteps brought her away from her thoughts. Edward came up beside her and climbed up in her lap.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek . "I love you Mommy." He smiled.

Rose gave him an Eskimo kiss and rubbed his head. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know." She smiled.

"I played with my friend earlier." He smiled.

Rose arched her eyebrows "Oh yeah? What did you play?" She asked.

"We played hide the stones." He giggled.

"Did you have fun?" Rose asked with a giggle of her own.

"Yes!" Edward said as he climbed down from Rose's lap. "She said that I was the best stone hider ever!"

"That's nice." She said. "Do you feel up to going to Grandma's house for a little while?"

Edward jumped and clapped his hands. Just the thought of grandma made him so happy. He loved Ruth and would spend every minute of every day with her, if he could. "Oh yes, yes, YES!"

Rose was just so amazed at how much the kids loved Ruth. She had wished she had the same relationship with her mother when she was a child. If she was honest with herself, she was a little jealous. She never felt loved by her as a child. She blocked those negative memories right away. "Grandma will he happy." She smiled.

"And do tell your daddy that I need him to come home before dinner." She laughed.

Rose picked her book back up and began to read. She loved days like these when everyone was gone, except her and the baby. The few hours of peace were something of an escape for her. She was just getting into a new chapter as the phone rang. "Good Lord!" She put the book down and got up to answer the phone. "Dawson's residence." She said as she picked it up. She grimaced when she heard the person on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Rose!" The voice on the other end said.

"What the hell do you want, Caledon?" She asked in disgust. Gripping the receiver with both hands.

"Oh, you know what I want, Rose."

Just hearing his voice made her want to punch him. She was furious that he had the nerve to call her house. "Actually, Caledon... I... I don't know what you want. Please do tell me." She said through anger and gritted teeth, trying to hide her fear of him.

"You know what I want! Don't play dumb with me, Rose!" He said harshly. "I know you have it. I want my Heart of The Ocean, Rose!"

Her voice caught in her throat and for a moment she couldn't speak. When she finally regained her voice, she said the first thing she could think of. "That went down with the Titanic, Caledon." She said. She wasn't one to lie, but she didn't think he deserved to have it back. It was special to her, not because it came from him, but because of Jack. The night he drew her... Wearing nothing but that necklace.

"You're a lying slut, Rose!" Pure anger clear in his voice.

Rose cringed and gripped the receiver tighter. Her anger flaring up more. "You bastard!" Her mind then wandered back to Titanic, the night she wore the necklace for Jack to draw her.

"You will give it back or I will come take it myself. Do... Do you understand me?"

She heard him, but her mind had wandered back to that night. She could still see him blushing as his hands perfectly captured her every curve onto paper. Little did he know then that he not only captured her image, but also her heart.

She was brought from her thoughts as Cal was now yelling into the phone.

"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!"

"YES I HEAR YOU.. BUT..." Hearing his voice was making her feel mentally deranged. She laughed maniacally. "Guess you better go to the spot Titanic sank and find it!"

"Don't play games with me, Rose! I know you have it!"

"How can you be so sure that I do?" She calmly asked.

"I... I just know you do because I.. I put it in... " Cal went quiet.

"In what? What did you put it in, Cal?" She wanted to hear him say it.

"Just bring me the damn necklace!"

"I don't have it." She laughed maniacally again. "If I did, why would I give it to you?"

"Because it's mine and I want it." He screeched. Rose was making him feel afraid. She was acting as if she were a deranged lunatic with that laugh. He couldn't let her know though.

"Sorry, I don't have it."

"You will either give me my damn necklace or I'll come take it? You pick!" If he were honest with himself, he didn't want to go there. She would probably do more than punch him in the nose this time.

"You can't take something I don't have." She laughed manically.

"I know you have it,.. I... Margaret told me that you showed it to her."

"That bitch!" Rose said to herself. She couldn't believe that she had told him.

"You will give me the necklace or you'll be sorry." Cal growled.

Rose couldn't stop herself from lying, or as she'd like to call it, fabricating the truth "She is lying!" She sucked her teeth. "Why would I show it to her?"

"She's your friend."

Rose rolled her eyes "Friend? A friend doesn't bring someone to town, that you asked her not to bring." She slammed the receiver down in Cal's ear. "The nerve of that bastard!" She huffed.

Rose headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner. She needed something to occupy her mind. Something to get her mind off of Cal. Hearing his voice made her feel anger she didn't know she had.

Tonight she was making tacos, one of Ruth's new favorite foods. She placed a tomato on the chopping board and grabbed her freshly sharpened knife. Before she knew it, she was destroying the tomato. She wasn't cutting it, she was mutilating it. All she could see was Cal's face.

"You think you're man enough to come to my house,Cal?" She was repeating over and over as she slammed the knife into the tomato. "You filthy bastard!" She screamed.

Jack was coming in the house and was startled by her screaming. He followed her voice to the kitchen. He was afraid something was wrong. He watched as she slammed the knife down into the tomato, what was left of it anyway. She was calling it Cal! His mouth flew open and his eyes grew wide. "Rose.. are... Are you ok?" He asked.

Rose swung around and held the knife up to his chest. "Why won't you just die already!" She screamed.

Jack grabbed her wrist and took the knife from her hand. "Rose, it's me, Jack." He said in a calm voice.

Rose looked up at him, her face red from anger and tomato. Her hair and dress were also covered in pieces of tomato. "Oh, Jack!" She cried as she buried her face into his chest. "I thought you were Cal. Please forgive me."

Jack was worried about her. "Why are you doing this?" He pulled her away far enough he could see her face. "What happened, Rose?"

She sighed and wiped her hands on her dress. "Cal called earlier."

Jack could feel his own anger flaring up. "What gives him any right to call our home?"

"The necklace." She lowered her head "He wants it."

"How does he know you still have it?"

Rose laughed "Margaret told him that I showed it to her."

Jack arched his brows as he sat down at the table. "She shouldn't have."

Rose sighed. "Yeah, some friend, huh?" She walked away to grab a new tomato. "He says he's coming to get it if I don't bring it to him."

Jack jumped up out of the chair "The hell he thinks he's coming here!" His eyes flashed with anger.

Rose winced at the look in his eyes. "Jack, it will be ok." Deep down she knew that if Cal did come, things wouldn't be fine. They would be terrible!

Jack slammed his fist into the table "No... No... No it won't because I WILL kill him if he comes anywhere near my family, Rose!"

Pushing her own thoughts to the back of her mind, she walked over to Jack and rubbed his arm "Sit down, please and calm down. I don't like you when you're angry."

Jack sat in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "He better not come here!" Oh the things he would do to Caledon Hockley! He wanted to rip his head off for everything he'd done to Rose. Cal was truly the only person he hated.

Rose found other things to talk about to try and get Jack's mind off of Cal. She walked back over to the cutting board and started cutting the tomato. "Jack can you come stir the meat, please" She asked in a loving tone.

Of course he obliged. He was stirring too fast and grease popped him on the hand. "Goddamnit!" He cursed stepping away from the stove. "I need to stay away from the stove. I get hit with grease every time." He chuckled.

"Put some butter on it!"

Jack laughed because she told him this every time he'd cook. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Cal paced the floor running his fingers through his dark hair. Thinking of Rose and how he had let her get away with his money and necklace. He wasn't worried about the money, he had enough money to burn if he wanted to. The necklace though, was something irreplaceable and he must have it back. He stopped and looked at Margaret, who was watching him with curiosity.

His look made her feel uneasy and she shivered. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If anyone can get the necklace, its her." He said to himself. He sat down next to Margaret on the bed and placed an arm around her shoulder. "I can't go over there and get my necklace, but you can!"

Margaret looked at him with shock clear on her face. "But... but..."

"DON'T BUT ME!" he snarled as he stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet.

She winced in paid and jerked her arm, but his grip grew tighter. "You're hurting me. Please let go of my arm." She cried out.

"Not until you agree to get me my goddamn necklace!" He yelled. "You are MY FIANCE and you WILL do as I say, do I make myself clear?" He again yelled at her.

"Please, I can't do that." She cried looking into his eyes. "Rose is my friend..."

Cal jerked her arm and pushed her back onto the bed. "You will do I say!"

She was afraid now. She looked up into his eyes as he lingered over her. His eyes flashed with anger and his face was something she'd never seen. This wasn't the Cal she had come to know. "Why is he doing this?" She asked herself. Then she remembered what Rose had told her and cried even more.

Cal glared down at her and laughed "You will do as I say!" He stood up and headed for the door "I ALWAYS get what I want!"

She jumped off the bed and ran to the door, locking it as quick as she could. She rested herself against the door and slid to the floor. "Rose was right." she cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**This story has wandered away from the title. This isn't at all what I had in mind. Anyone have any ideas for a new name?**

After tucking Edward and Victoria into bed, Rose stuck her head in to check on a sleeping baby. She walked over to her crib and laid her hand upon her chest, something she did every night.

"You are such a blessing to me," she smiled as she bent down to kiss the sleeping babys cheek. She left the room, leaving the door cracked.

She went to the living room and added more wood to the fireplace and sat on the couch, waiting on Jack to arrive home from work. He had been leaving much earlier for work and coming home pretty late the past few days. She was usually in bed before he arrived home. She picked up her book and before she knew it, she was lost in a different world. Captivated by the story she held in her hands. A loud bang caused her to jump, throwing the book into the fireplace. It was storming out, so she didn't think much of it.

"Oh hell!" she shrieked as she dashed towards the fireplace grabbing the book. "Whew that was close..." She heard banging again. "That isn't the storm.." she whispered to herself. She laid the book on the table, grabbed a fire poker and headed towards the sound.

The banging grew louder and more frightening as she made her way towards the front door. "What do you want?" she yelled.

"Open up, please" the person on the other side of the door said, as the thunder crashed and rain poured down.

Rose stuck her ear to the door "What do you want?"

"Please open the door."

Rose couldn't make out the voice and was too afraid to look out the window to see who it was. Times like these she wished Jack was home, she needed her protector. What if this person wanted to harm her. Even worse, what if they want to harm her children? Panic set in and she started to tremble "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it..."

"Rose please it's me"

"Who is me and why are you banging on my door in the midst of a storm at this time of night?"

"Its..." Thunder crashed cutting the other persons response off.

"I can't hear you"

"It's Margaret!" she yelled.

Rose dropped the fire poker and placed her hand on the chain to unlock it, but remembered what Margaret had done. "Go away, Margaret!" she said, with anger clear in her voice.

Margaret sighed "Rose please... I... I need.."

Rose cut her off "No Margaret you don't need anything from me. Just GO AWAY!"

"Rose, please.. it's.." she stopped not knowing if she should even bother since Rose was clearly not willing to forgive her for bringing Cal. She had to try... "Cal.. He is a horrible man.."

"I told you but you didn't believe me" Rose replied through gritted teeth.

"You were right" she said as she sat with her back against the door sobbing. "He assaulted me"

Rose could feel her pain and felt sorry for her, but she couldn't trust her. "You told him about the necklace.."

"I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry too.. sorry that I thought you were a friend."

"Please let me in. It's so cold and wet out here"

"No I will not. Go home.. go back to your wonderful Caledon Hockley and leave me alone.!" Rose instantly felt terrible saying that, but she wasn't going to let her know. A part of her wanted to open the door. "You're welcome to stay out there as long as you want, but I'm going to finish reading."

Margaret sighed feeling defeated "Thanks, Rose.. that is awfully kind of you." She sat indian style with her back towards the door trying her best not to cry. She couldn't really be mad at Rose, she was the one who brought Cal here.

After what seemed like hours, Jack came up the drive way humming to himself. Not paying attention to what he was doing, he tripped over Margaret, almost falling. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

Margaret jumped up and tried to smooth her dress "I was hoping Rose would eventually open the door."

Jack looked at her and couldn't contain his laughter "When Rose is mad, she's mad!"

"So I see that..."

"She has locked me out plenty of times. I didn't even do anything close to what you did." He chuckled "You're just lucky she allowed you to stay on the porch." Jack stepped back looking at her, noticing that the sleeves of her dress were torn.

Margaret's expression grew serious and she looked down "I came here because Cal attacked me."

"That bastard!" He looked closer at her wrists, they were blue and purple. "Let me see your wrists" he demanded, grabbing her arms.

She winced in pain.

"Come inside."

Margaret stepped back "Rose doesn't want me in there."

"I'll deal with her!" He unlocked the door and showed her to the couch.

Rose was coming out of the kitchen as they were coming in. "Get her out of here!" she demanded. "I don't want to look at her."

"Stop it right now, Rose!" Jack's voice was stern. "Look at her.. look what that bastard did to her!" he said pointing to her wrists.

"You know I tried to tell her about him, but no... She didn't want to..."

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Jack yelled. "You are being a bit of a spoiled childish brat, Rose!

"Me childish? I'm not the one who wants to marry an abusive man just for money." she glared at Margaret. "She knows I'm telling the truth." She walked over to the chair and leaned over it looking at Margaret. "Huh, Marge?"

Jack shook his head, this wasn't like Rose. "What is wrong with you, Rose?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Jack." she chuckled "I'm just not going to fall for this horseshit. She's probably here just to try to butter me up so I will give her the necklace."

Margaret eyed her from the side, to afraid to look her in the face. Rose was scaring her. "I.. I promise that's not why I am here. I came here because you are the only friend I have around here."

Rose walked around the chair and stood in front of Margaret "Friend... Hah!"

Jack stood in between them "If she wants the damn necklace, give it to her. It's just a piece of overpriced jewelry."

Rose gasped in shock "Really jack? Just a piece of jewelry?"

"You know what I meant." he sighed. He had said the wrong thing and he knew it. "We don't need the necklace.."

"You don't need the necklace, but I need it!" she growled at him.

Margaret sat there watching and listening. Rose was sounding like a mad woman with no limit to what she would say. It was very unladylike. She stood up "Maybe I should just go..."

Jack threw his hand up at her "You, sit! You don't have to go anywhere.."

"The hell she doesn't!" Rose hissed "You can go with her!"

Jack gasped in shock "Excuse me? Why does she have to go and WHY would I go with her?"

"You sure are quick to stick up for her." she hissed again "You two..."

"Us two, what?" Jack questioned.

Rose sighed and wiped her face "Nothing, Jack, NOTHING!"

Jack couldn't believe she was being this way. He looked at her and shook his head, feeling defeated. He sat down on the couch, opposite end of Margaret.

"Maybe you should invite her on over right beside you. You two are made for each other."

Jack jumped up off the couch and laughed, even though he knew ye shouldn't. He couldn't believe she just said that to him. Was she having a mental breakdown? "Rose! No! Why would you say that?"

Rose just looked at him and shrugged.

Margaret stood heading for the door "I'm just going to leave. Sorry I bothered you, Rose."

"No..." Jack stopped before he finished. He couldn't tell her to stay, even though it was the right thing to do. Rose would just keep throwing out her absurd accusations about them.

"Yes, Margaret! GO!" Rose sighed "Go back to your abusive ticket to the life of the rich and high society..."

"Rose, stop it right now!" Jack demanded.

"No! Let her go back... You are free to go with her. I don't want the likes of her in my house."

Jack looked at Rose, puzzled "What do you mean, the likes of her?"

"She's a harlot."

"What?" Jack couldn't believe his ears.

Margaret glared at Rose "How dare you call me that"

Rose chuckled "I call em as I see em. I never told you everything about sweet, innocent little Margaret."

"Rose let's not bring up people's past, ok?" He sighed "We've ALL done stuff we're not proud of."

Rose shot daggers at him. But yeah he was right. They all had a past. "You're right."


End file.
